Not A Robin
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What if Chise's childhood had taken a turn for the worst when she is in the care of other family members by the age of 3? and what well happen when not only Chise's dark past is brought into the light but Ruth's forgotten past as well? and just how far well Elias go to protect his mate and their little family when both the past and present come knocking on their door?.
1. Decision Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Home --time 10;50am--

\--Chise's pov--

As i find myself in Elias's arms in a bridal style carry while blood flows from my lips down to my chin i can't help but to remember the dream i had this morning.

(place unknown time unknown)

(Chise's pov)

(The sound of crying cuts sharply into the air all around me coming from 28 others and myself however the sound of a voice cuts though the sound of crying, even as i sit on the chest of my most important person with my knife shaking in my hands however i calm almost instantly when I feel a gentle touch on my neck as the vioce says gently "don't kill me with anguish in your heart Chise, nice deep breath now give us a smile" i look into the beady black eyes of my teacher, my target, my adoptive father and i give him a smile as i say softly "G-Goodbye KoroSensei" he nods his head slowly as he says "Goodbye Chise".

There's nothing else that i can say with my voice and so i put my thoughts, my feelings, all of my emotions, my soul into my blade, then i do the only thing left that i know can do, i thank him with my knife.

All too soon Korosensei begins to fade away disappearing into yellow balls of light but before he fades away completely he give one final smile as if to us his previous students Congratulations on graduating from our assassination classroom, and as i watch the final yellow ball of light fly towards the forever crescent moon.

i think to myself [goodbye father] as i pick up Korosensei's crescent moon tie and hold it close to my chest as i start to cry again, while my 28 classmates as well as our 2 other teachers cry in their own ways at the loss of our previous teacher.)

\--place home time 10;55am--

\--Chise's pov--

I am ripped out of my thoughts as i start coughing harshly into my un-cursed right hand making Elias, Ruth and Silkie worry for me even more as blood flows through my fingers, and as my coughing continue's I notice that the upper left corner of the living room is much darker than usual, and i continue to stare even as Elias says that we should go to the witches to which i can only nod my head as a answer.

Then as we are about to leave for the witches a male voice rings out as he says calmly "Wait! Child of Thorns you must not go to the witches for it well only waste time, and i am afraid that the Child of Dragons simply does not have much time to waste on witches who can nether harm nor help, i however can do both of these things" the shadows in the upper left corner shift reveilng a kitsune-youkai male and who looks to be 30 years old in appearance.

i see that he has knee length wild black hair his kitsune ears are up right but relaxed, he is wearing a black hakama and haori, a silver sash around his waist with twin black and silver swords resting in it, and ten long black kitsune tails, but his right red eye and golden left eye which are also locked solely onto me as well as my shadow where Ruth is hidden.

I feel my cursed left arm pulse slightly when he looks at it with a curious look in his duel color eyes, and he smiles madly as he says calmly "my name is Iori and i am Chaos the one of two kings who rule the realms, greetings Child of Thorns, Child of graveyard Grims, Child of spirit Singers, and Child of Dragons or maybe i should call you by your other title **-hmm-** Child of Korosensei" my eyes grow ice cold at the king of youkai saying my father's name and in front of Elias and Silkie none the less, even though I haven't been able to tell them about ether of my past's.

However when Iori pulls out three items a certain tie, a Anti-sensei knife and a pendant of Korosensei colored in yellow and green stripes with a anti sensei knife and a anti rifle crossing behind him, i don't waste a single minute as i say to Ruth though our mind-link ["Ruth please your the only one outside of E-3 that knows what those items mean to me please get them back and please be careful"] i feel Ruth shift from shadow to shadow until he is able to find best spot to bite down hard into the hand in which is holding and Ruth takes the pendant, my father's tie and the hand of Iori into the safety of my shadow, however my anti sensei knife stays out in the open in my right hand as i glare at the one who unearthed them.

Iori begins to laugh gleefully as he says " **hehehee** aww did i piss you off **hhmmm?** Crimson Dragon of **E** nd- **3** , but even though that **very** interesting Grim of yours just **ate** my hand i shall still help you, infact there are two people with me who not only wish to see you but to help you as well" the fact that he not only knows the name given to me by E-3 but he also knows the true name for Class E-3 makes me want to let my bloodlust loose so i can show him just how pissed off i really am.

However I remember the lessons on controling one's bloodlust that my father made everyone in E-3 to undertake so that we could blend in better with normal humans and so that we were also able to take our targets by surprise, so i simply breath in and out calming my bloodlust.

Soon after my bloodlust is back under control i notice two people on each side of Iori the first is a dragon youkai female about 30 years old in appearance, she has long brown hair tied up in a pony tail by a strange pink/Purple band, warm black eyes she has long golden horns and her long silver scaled golden manned tail is twitching slightly, she is wearing a simple yet beautiful gray/Purple/white kimono, no sandal's on her clawed feet, i turn my gaze away from the female towards the dragon youkai male who looks to be 30 years old in appearance.

And I see that he has waist length dark green/blue/gray hair long tan/gold horns he is wearing a white kimono with puffy light blue trousers along with a purple sash around his waist, his long silver scaled light green/blue/gray manned tail is unmoveing and his green/gray eyes are looking at me with hope?, however before I can figure out why Iori begins to laugh teasingly as he says "i am surprised that you don't remember the two of them they did save you twice from spirits most of whom were trying eat you at the time, but if i remember correctly you were very young about 2 in human years, well seeing as you have forgotten i shall introduce you to your great--great--11--more--greats--grandparents Kohaku the god of rivers and chihiro the goddess of rain".

Iori looks at my grandparents as he says calmly "Kohaku, Chihiro you may know her name but you don't know her not anymore not after the hell she was **forced** to grow up in and very quickly as well, and it only got better when a certain teacher of her's did something truly **special** for her, so let me introduce you both to your many times great granddaughter Chise The Crimson Dragon of E-3, soul-partner to the **very** interesting Grim named Ruth, mate to be of the Child of Thorns Elias Ainsworth" if i wasn't so content to still be in Elias's arms i would have killed Iori for dropping hints about my extremely dark past before i was sent to middle school then straight into class E-3 at the age of 6 where i meet Korosensei at the age 7 only to be saved by him soon after meeting him that same year from my own personal hell.

I take another breath to calm my growing bloodlust i may be the youngest E-3 assassin however i am in the top three along with my adoptive older brothers Nagisa and Karma, so i know that i lose my cool now i well lose the element of surprise which is very important for any good assassin too have so in light of this fact i take another breath, soon i am taken out of my thoughts by Elias as i feel his hold on me tighten ever so slightly as Elias speaks for first time since all of this started as he says calmly "you said that you could help Chise, **how?"** at the tone of his question i know that Elias is close to being in a rage do to the words about me said by Iori, however i can tell that he is trying not to lose his own cool much like myself then though our link Ruth is trying not to lose both of our cools and hell even though Silkie has a blank face i can see fire raging in her eyes.

But as Iori begins to speak as he says "now now Thorn no need to go into a rage when i am more than happy to help your mate to be, and to answer your question is very simply infact that there are only two things that must be done in order save Chise from the fate of a **normal** Sleigh Beggy, however if Chise lets her grandparents blood adopt her thus turning her into a dragon youkai she would still cough up blood now and then because of her still being a Sleigh Beggy the first one to be a youkai but a Sleigh Beggy all the same yet different from others of her kind, and the second thing that must be done is you make Chise your mate by biting her where the neck and shoulder meet she must do the same to you, however instead of a normal youkai mating yours is a bit different as you aren't a youkai nor are you fully human, so instead of you becoming a dragon youkai like Chise she well live as long as you do which could be until the end of time,".

I look at Iori calmly as I say with a well trained calm "What is it that you want in return for such a **intoxicating** offer?, i am more then sure that you know as well as i do that **nothing** in this world or in any other world come's without a **price,** so i shall ask once again what is it that you want?" Iori laughs slightly at my words

Even as he says" **hehhehehee** i see that **teacher** of yours has **trained** you **very** well indeed isn't that right Crimson Dragon **however** the only thing i want is for you, Thorn, Ruth, Silver mistress and any children that any of you have i want all of you to be in crimson clan not as active members just some of the time but you well still be under our protection should you need it, also while none of you well be forced to live in the main house it would still be nice if you visit some time's so that we can see how you are doing, and you would also be allowed to use the Muchizuki name which is my last name as a second last name for you all, after all there may come a time when you are in need of such powerful name behind your own name, so what do you say Thorn?, Crimson? do we have ourselves a deal?".

At the new information Elias looks into my green eyes with his red and i know he is looking for any fear or hesitation from me however i know he only see's blazing determination burning in my eyes soon Elias nods his head slowly accepting my silent answer to his own silent question and i think to myself [i guess that it's settled then we are going to take the deal] as i give him a smile.

Then I turn my gaze back towards Iori as I say calmly "we accept your offer, however all i need to know now is when do we start?" Iori gives me a sharp fanged smile as he says happily " **\--right now-** ".

And I almost sweat-drop at his eagerness however I've had to deal with a man far more trouble-some, so compared to him Iori's got nothing on Korosensei after all my father had one hell of a sweet addiction.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	2. Rebirth Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Home --time 6;25pm--

\--Ruth's pov--

I watch from the sidelines with Silkie as Elias walks into a rune circle with Chise in his arms while her grandparents pour their blood into a cup then we hold the cup out for Chise to do the same and after her blood hits the cup the liquid inside changes colors ranging from white, black, blue, deep red, orange, green, yellow, purple, indigo, gold and finally Silver, Chise drinks from the cup and not a minute later does she fall unconscious making Elias growl dangerously as he holds Chise closer to his chest while both Silkie and i advance towards Iori as he simply smiles madly at us.

I may be in my true form that of a large grave-yard Grim instead of my animagus form that of a human male who appears to be about 25 years old in appearance, however this does not stop me from glaring into the duel color eyes of Iori as i say coldly "what have you done" he says nothing only points behind me towards Chise.

When i look behind me i see something that makes me as curious as a pup because I see Chise changing before my red eyes, her short crimson locks grow in length until they reach her lower waist, she grows a long silver scaled crimson red manned tail, long black horns with silver tips, razor sharp black claws on her right hand and on both feet, however it's her cursed left arm that i can't help but to stare at as it decreases in size untill it's a normal size as it turns black with silver scale pattern on the whole of the arm starting from the shoulder ending at her finger tips where fingernails once were are now long white claws.

And it's only when Chise opens her green eyes do i finally realize that i feel different i feel stronger, faster then before so i look at myself though Chise's eyes as she looks at me and i see that i am not only much larger than before but i am also slightly longer and do are my claws, but other than that i don't notice anything else.

So i look though my own eyes again as I watch Elias and Chise bite down hard into each other where the neck and shoulder meet thus leaving their mating mark as Chise falls unconscious once again while Elias drops down onto one knee, and he glares at Iori as Elias shadow travel's to his room, leaving Iori to face **my** wrath as turn my flaming red gaze towards him as i growl dangerously.

But Iori only grins insanely as he says calmly "it's alright both Crimson and Thorn are just fine they are going through something called a memory walk it's allows mate's to see each other's memories, however this is a very interesting mating in general so i am not sure if they well be able to see all of the memories of each other's past, but if time has showed me anything it's that the past **never** stays the past for long, so even if Thorn doesn't gain access to all of Crimson's memories he well still find out about his mate being a very incredible assassin and he well also find out about **THAT** incident from when Crimson was 5 years old" i growl even more dangerously at the mere thought of **That** incident.

And Chise's grandparents look at Iori curiously as Kohaku says "what happened to our granddaughter after we left for home/the bath-house" Iori looks at the sky as he says calmly "her blood father your many times great grandson left along with her blood baby brother, soon after her mother tryed to kill however for some odd reason instead of finishing the job that her mother set out to do she let her child go ininstead, before she walked to the third story window and jumped to her death, soon after Crimson was sent to live her cruel family members at the mere age of 3 years old, however if you want to know more than you well have to wait until the time for her past to be brought into the light has come, because i can not say anything else without everyone finding out that Chise may be a incredible assassin but she is also a **broken** child, hmm i wonder what Thorn well do when he finds ou--" i cut off his words by tackling him to the floor.

Chise's grandparents look at us shocked as Iori begins to laugh insanely while i bare my fangs dangerously at him as i say coldly " **Bastard** what right do you have to tell them **anything** when Chise was planning on telling Elias and Silkie about her whole past on the first anniversary of the day that Elias bought Chise from the auction house, so shut up and wait just like everyone else" my only reply from Iori is a proud smile.

And Iori says nothing not even goodbye as he shadow travels away from the house to parts unknown, i am taken out of my thoughts by Chise's grandparents as Kohaku says calmly "Ruth i am glad that my granddaughter has such a amazing soul-partner please continue to watch over her for us" soon after Kohaku says these words both of them leave the house.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder when i turn my gaze towards the source of the tap i see Silkie holding a tray with Rosemary chicken topped with a slice of tomato and parmesan cheese with a side of pea's and homebaked potato fries and a glass of water, so i transform into my human animagus form and i give Silkie a smile as i say gently "Thank you very much for the food Silver mistress it looks very tasty" she returns my smile with one of her own abefore she leaves the room leaving me to eat my dinner as the sun starts to set out side my window.

Thank very much for reading and please review ;3


	3. Memory Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown --time unknown--

\--Elias's pov--

When i wake up i notice that i am not in my bed with Chise in my arms, infact i don't know this place at all, however i see that it's some kind of building a old one in infact but at the of a familiar light laugh i turn my red gaze towards the source and I see Chise standing beside me in her new dragon youkai form.

As she says softly "i know that you must be wondering where we are right?" i nod my head as i say "yes i was wondering where is it that we are, and judging by your words you know this place?" she gives me small smile as she says "we are in my mind right now do to the both of us being unconscious from our mating ritual, while our bodies are still in the house in your room our minds/spirit's/souls are in my mind, so that you can see some of my memories, however there are still some that you won't be able to see at this point in time just like i won't be able to to see some of your memories".

i nod my head as i begin to walk towards the old building but when i reach for the door handle Chise puts her left white clawed hand upon the arm that i am reaching with as i turn my now curious gaze towards Chise, she says softly "Elias i need to inform you right now that most of my earlier memories aren't kind one's, but no matter what you see in my memories, you must remember that they're just that my memories their is No way to help me or keep me safe in them, you can't save me from something that has already happened, just promise me that you won't let my memories consume you".

I pet the top of Chise's head as i say gently "i promise" Chise gives me a smile as she opens the door to the old building and when we get inside it i see that it's a school of some sort, however i am unable to figure out what kind because Chise starts walking down the hallway so i follow after her silently.

Soon we stop in front of a door with a sign that says [The End Of Hell E-3] when she opens the door their is a bright flash of light and after the light fades away i see that we are in a classroom with 26 students however it's the 7 year old Chise i can't seem to look away from and as i look at her i notice that unlike the seventeen year old standing beside me, this younger Chise has short crimson locks, she is wearing a female uniform that is in tatters as well as much big for her, however it's the many bruise's on her face, arms, legs as well the one's unseen that make me feel angery, but it's in my anger that i notice two things one is that the younger Chise's green eyes are soulless their is Nothing no emotions what so ever.

I can't bring myself to look into the younger Chise's green eyes anymore because it pains me for some odd reason so i turn my red gaze towards the second thing that i noticed, which is the older Chise, she may be standing beside me however her green eyed gaze is looking longingly towards the classroom door, and i soon find out why as the door opens reveilng a yellow bipedal octopus. He is about three meters tall, with a large bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady black eyes. He has two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and the rest of his tentacles are most likely used to walk with, he is wearing a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it.

Shortly after the Interesting male walks into the room he followed closely by a human man who appears to be about 28 years old with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He has a tall and muscular build. He is wearing a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie, the human looks at the class as he says in a serious voice "i know that is asking a lot and from children none the less however you must kill this creature before he destroys the earth like he did the moon come this time next year, but be warned he can fly, move at mock 20 speed, likes to groom his opponent for some odd reason and we at the government have made a deal with him stating that he won't harm any of you just teach you, so that means you have until then to assassinate your teacher by using these anti sensei knives, guns, rifles and bb's, should you kill him before the dead line next year you well be given a reward of dollars i wish you the very best of luck".

With the human done speaking he leaves as the Interesting male moves at mock 20 to give each person in the room a knife and a gun then all the students stand up as a blue haired boy says slightly shaky "R-Ready Aim Fire!" as everyone except Chise open fire's with their guns at their new teacher as he takes roll to make sure that everyone is there, soon after the Interesting male shoots his arm off to show the students that the anti-weapons do indeed work on him, then he hands out some school work.

The students decide to name their new teacher Korosensei and i learned that the blue haired boy from the roll call is named Nagisa, however as soon as he is done with his work Nagisa walks towards Korosensei with his paper, a anti-knife and something else but what seems to be a small assassination attempt goes very wrong when the strange necklace around Nagisa's neck explode's sending Anti-BB's flying every where after he goes to tackle Korosensei.

After the dust clears i see that Korosensei protected Nagisa from the blast with some of his old skin, but the most interesting thing about this is the fact that Korosensei's face is black as he threatens the family's of his students should they do something like this again, when i turn my gaze towards the older Chise i notice that she is looking at Nagisa and Korosensei fondly yet their is a under line of longing as she looks at them a little before turning her gaze towards her younger self as the other students leave for home.

However when the younger Chise is standing up to leave, Korosensei appears in front of her desk as he says calmly "Chise i need to speak with you in the teachers room" she nods her head slowly as she follows Korosensei out of the classroom with both the older Chise and I following close behind them.

 **\--WARNING DARKNESS AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!--**

When we arrive in the teachers room Korosensei says "please have a sit" the younger Chise looks afraid for some reason but does as she was asked as she sits down in the chair in front of Korosensei as he says seriously "Now Chise you need to answer me truthfully, are you being **abused** by your family" soulless green eyes look shakingly into beady black as she says fearfully "W-Why do you ask Sir!?" a sharp look enters Korosensei's eyes as he says seriously "Child not only can i see the many bruises littering your body, but I can also smell the scent's male's **Adults** male's and not the kind of scent's that should ever be on a child let alone one of my previous students, so please answer me truthfully this time instead of answering a question with another question" the younger Chise's shoulders begin to shack slightly.

And the older Chise takes my hand into her own as Korosensei says emotionlessly "Chise is your family letting adult men **Rape** you" she shacks her head quickly as she says fearfully "N-No they aren't letting it happen because their the one's doing it to me, my aunt and her son's beat me in the day while my uncle and his drunken friends beat then r-rape me at night, I'm so tired i just want to rest so **please** Sir **Kill** me" my red eyes widen at her words as i pull the older Chise into my arms as my shadow thorns move around us protectively while Korosensei pulls the younger Chise into his own protective embrace as he turns pitch black as he says seriously " **no** Chise i won't **kill** you infact i couldn't if i had too and do you know why i can't?" the younger Chise shacks her head slowly.

 **\--Darkness is over--**

And Korosensei pets her hair softly as he says seriously "i can't **kill** you because i am going to adopt you, so Chise i have to ask well you become my student, my heir, my daughter and the assassin who kill's me" the younger Chise's green eyes brighten slightly as she says softly "yes i well but i want to know why you smell of so much blood does it has something to do with the fact that you have two forms, the octopus one and the man with black hair and black eyes".

Korosensei looks at the younger Chise shocked his black color fades back to yellow as he says gently "C-Chise the form of a octopus creature was forced upon me about a year ago, i not only lost my true form which was the black haired man but i also lost the woman who i had just fell in love with she died in my arms the night i was turned into this form, and the reason why you smell blood on me is because when i was a human i was the legendary assassin know as the god of Death I've killed a lot of people, are you really sure that you want me to raise you as my daughter Chise you shall have to kill me next year just like everyone else in the class E-3 so are you sure?".

The younger Chise nods her head slowly as she says fearfully "yes i am but i want to know if we can start my assassin training with my famil--" Korosensei holds up one of his fingers silently signal the younger Chise to be silent as he says calmly "yes of we can start with those **monsters** however i want you to remember that they're just that **monsters** not your family, now then shall we go?" the younger Chise nods her head as Korosensei moves at mock 20 soon the memory ends in a flash of light.

Chise is still in my embrace even as we find ourselves out of the classroom door back in the hallway, but my mind wonders no longer when i begin to smell salt and i look down at Chise in my arms as tears go down her cheeks i have my hands full of Chise so i use my tongue to gently lick away her salty tears.

Soon after the tears have stopped flowing i give Chise one last lick before i say gently "what's wrong why were you crying?" she looks into my red eyes with glassy green as she says "Thank you Elias but i wasn't crying tears of sadness they were tears of joy, because i haven't seen my father in ten years not even in my memories not since the night i killed him i haven't even seen my E-3 family or my adoptive brothers since then ether, however i am still the happiest that I've been in a very long time because of the year that I've lived with you, Silkie and Ruth so thank you Elias thank you for giving me a home, a family of my own, a mate".

I say nothing as i nuzzle my mate as we walk towards the front door of the school building to leave for the real world and return to our little family.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	4. Lindel Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Land of Dragons --time 4;34pm--

\--Lindel's pov--

I sense something has changed with my child and his bride so i do the most logical thing to do i get on one of the teenagers so that he can practice flying long distance 's and then we leave our home for my students and his bride's home in England.

After four hours of flying when i notice that the teenager whom is flying to our destination is starting to have trouble flying however it's all ready to late and i think to myself [DAMMIT why didn't i notice earlier that the dragon was sick with fever, i guess he was just good at hiding it I'm sorry Elias, Chise but i don't think that i well be visiting you this time] as both the teenager and i start to fall from the sky as the teenager lets out a of an adults help the poor thing doesn't know that the dragon adults at home can't hear his call.

\--Chise's pov--

I am in the garden with Ruth when suddenly i hear a child's cry for help i waste no time as i transform into my dragon youkai beast form that of a large Eastern dragon female, with a long silver furry/scaley serpentine body, long black silver tipped deer-like horns, long flowing silver whiskers, a lupine face crimson red mane running from the crest of my head to the end of my tail, three silver scaled lags with crimson red fur tufts with talon like feet/paws with long black claws and my left crimson red tufted front lag is pitch black with talon like foot/paw with long white claws, the necklace that Elias gave me is still around my neck.

And i give the newly arrived Elias a loving nuzzle before I take to the sky flying towards the call for help, after about two minutes of flying i see something that makes me go faster, i see Lindel as he and a young dragon teenager fall from the sky from a great height.

So I let out a roar as i move faster in order to catch both of them i catch Lindel on my neck so that he can hold onto my horns as i uses my claws to carefully catch the younger dragon, with my mission over i fly towards home soon i see the garden with Ruth, Elias and Silkie waiting for me.

I set the younger dragon gently into the ground before I land in front of Elias as he says calmly while Lindel gets off of my neck "So this is why you suddenly took off earlier" i nod my head however before I can say anything i notice Lindel moving towards the younger dragon but i am faster and as i stand in between the sick younger dragon and Lindel i bare my fangs dangerously as i hiss a warning for him to stay away.

Lindel holds his hands up in surrender as he says calmly "it's alright girl i know that you just want to keep the sick young one safe from everyone but I'm trying to help" he takes a step towards the younger dragon and i growl dangerously as i snap my bared fangs, Lindel see's Elias walks towards me and Lindel says seriously " Elias you must not go towards a female dragon or any female when their protecting young one's blood or not the female well still aim to kill any threat" ii feel my green eyes turn crimson at the fact that Lindel thinks that i would attack my mate however before I can do anything.

I feel a gentle touch on my neck i keep one eye on Lindel as turn the other towards Elias who is petting my neck gently making me purr slightly as he says gently "I'm guessing that you are running on instinct right now because we both know that Lindel won't harm the young one" i give Elias a soft lick on his cheek and soon i transform back into my youkai humanoid form making Lindel gasp in shock.

But before he can say anything i grab onto Elias's arm to steady myself as i start coughing harshly into my black white clawed hand, when my coughing stops i see blood in my hand and i hear the younger dragon coo at me worried as Lindel gives him some cold medicine as i give the young one a gentle purr gaining one of my own from him.

After nearly two hours we find ourselves in the living room with tea and short-cske made by Silkie as Lindel says calmly "well now i see why i had that feeling this morning congratulations on your on marr--mating **\--so--** when well i be getting grandchildren" i give Lindel a sad smile as i say softly "I'm sorry Lindel but I'm not sure if i can have any children" Lindel drops his tea cup shattering it.

As his eyes widen while he says "w-what do you mean Chise why wouldn't you be able to have children" i feel Elias take my white clawed hand into his own as i say gently "when i was 6 almost 7 i was beaten within a inch of my life, there still scars on my body from beatings just like that one as well as the other things that i was forced to deal with from the age of 3 until the sge of 7, i find out that i probably won't be able to have children when i was under going a medical check up at the age of 7, so I'm sor".

My words are cut off by Elias as he pulls me into his embrace as he says gently "don't apologize for what those **monsters** did to you, i don't care that you may not be able to have children we could always blood adopt, i only wish that those **monsters** had been tortured" i giggle slightly at my mates words as i say "that is exactly what **He** said the next day when **He** was giving me the medical check up, **He** said that **He** regreted not letting me torture them before **He** let me kill those **monsters** however after school the on same day as my check up, **He** told me that **He** was proud of me" Elias nuzzles me as he says "and I'm sure that if **He** could see you now **He** would be just as proud if not more so".

I smile gently then i give Elias a soft kiss on his skeletal lips before i leave the room leaving Elias, Silkie and Lindel behind with Ruth following after me, soon we arrive on the rooftop of the house with the forever crescent moon hanging high in the night sky.

And as Rurh sits down beside me while i remain standing up keeping my green eyed gaze on the moon as i begin to sing into the cool winter's night.

 **The town sinks into blue darkness, and a sigh that entraps the wind knocks on the sleepless windows**

 **How are you doing these days?, i hope that the dreams coloring your heart are good one's**

 **Are you well? that alone is always on my mind, when time's get hard don't cry alone ok?**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **Don't forget...**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **...That I'm here I'll always be by your side**

 **On lonely night's remember, that you have a friend who waits for you unchangingly**

 **The dazzling smiles you gave me are locked away, precious in the jewelbox of my heart**

 **That night tbe two of us gazed up at the star's crying, and i wanted to protect you from everything that hurts you**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **Don't forget...**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **...Even if we're far apart, i will always love you**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **Don't forget...**

 **Don't stop baby, dreamin'.**

 **Don't stop baby, lovin'.**

 **Don't stop babe, believin'.**

 **...That I'm here I'll always be by your side**

When i stop singing i notice that not is Ruth still sitting beside me i also notice that Elias, Silkie, Lindel and the younger dragon are on the rooftop watching me while i was singing, however when i am about to say something strange blue flames one's that don't belong to Blue-fire start to surround Ruth.

And i don't need to know to whom they belong to know that the blue flames mean danger, so i hold onto Ruth tightly as Elias, Silkie and Lindel grab onto me then with a rush of blue flames we disappear from the house not knowing what our destination is or what is going to happen next.

But i know one thing that is for sure, is that my little family shall do what ever necessary to protect one another from any kind of harm no matter what.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Wasurenaide all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**


	5. Wizard Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown --time unknown--

\--Chise's pov--

When the blue flames release their hold on us i see that we're in a dinning hall of some sort and i notice that Ruth, Elias and i are all in our human forms, Ruth's takes the form of a 25 year old man with long black hair much like his fur, red eyes he is wearing the same clothes that he was when we first meet, i turn my gaze towards Elias and i see that he in the form that he based off of Simon except this time his eyes are red and his hair is the same white as his skull, his clothes stayed the same.

However I am ripped out of my thoughts by a strange looking old man with a really long beard while he points a stick at us as he says "who are you and what have you done with Harry James Potter" as our elder it's Lindel who speaks first as he says seriously "we know nothing of Hairy Pothead you speak of and even if we did why should we tell you anything your the we kidnapped us, now tell us who you are you dammed wizard" at the word wizard Elias pushes both Silkie and i behind his back while Ruth is behind us watching our backs just in case they try anything.

The Wizard says "a young lady such as you shouldn't be using such vile language, and my name is Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster here at Hogwarts a school for witch craft and wizardry now who are you?" before Lindel can rip the beard off of Dumbledore's face Elias grabs onto the back of his cloak as he says calmly " **master** calm yourself, we can't get information if you kill one of them, and you do want to go home don't you?" i bite back the grin that threatens to appear on my face at my mate's clever yet double sided words, as Lindel calms down almost instantly at the thought of getting back to the land of Dragons.

However before anyone else can say anything the thrill of a bird sounds then soon after a crimson Phoenix fly's into the room with a old brown hat in it's talons, the Phoenix fly's around a little longer before resting gently on my shoulder making the wizards gasp in shock, which quickly turns into gasps of horror for some odd reason when the Phoenix begins to gloom my long crimson locks as i say gently "I'm sorry dear fire of the sky but i already have a familiar one that i shall not break ties with just to have a Phoenix nor any other as my familiar and besides your still a child so you should be in your nest with your mother not in a wizards chains like you are now".

The Phoenix child gives a sorrowful thrill as he says though a mind-link ["your right i am only 2 years old in Phoenix years I'm still a hatchling, however i am unable to return to my mother for the one who has enslaved me killed her and my father, and the only three things that would be able to free me is ether the death of my master, getting a new master, or being blood adopted" i use my black finger to wipe away the Phoenix child's tear as it falls from his golden eye.

And i say softly though the mind-link ["little one listen to me carefully i shall ask my mate about blood adopting you later tonight, but until then go some where safe and keep the mind-link i shall find you later on tonight, call if you need me" i give the Phoenix child a gentle nuzzle which he quickly returns before giving me the brown hat in his talons then leaves the room.

Elias looks at me curiously but i shake my head slowly telling him that i shall inform him later about what just happened between the Phoenix child and i, and it's Dumbledore who speaks first as he says seriously "young lady what have you done with **my** familiar Fawkes and i most ask you to return the sorting hat to me please as well as Harry potter" my green eyes turn cold as i say seriously "I'm afraid i shall do nether of those things as i am not obligated to do so infact is only one thing in which i am obligated to, and that is save that child from your chains and i think that i shall save this harry potter from you as well" the look on Dumbledore's face is very interesting it looks like a tomato, and i don't bother hiding the mocking grin that appears on my face a grin so much like my father's own mocking smile even as i put the hat that the Phoenix child gave me on to my head.

And to my surprise it speaks as it says calmly " yes your quite the interesting woman and the only Mage appearance that I've sorted, oh and worry not all your secrets shall remain just that secret hmm now then let's see, yes plenty of courage however the house of loins would be dead by morning be it by your blade or your mate's Thorns or even by your familiar's fangs so not the loins, hmm plenty of loyalty however only towards your family so the housr of Badger's is not for you nor your family, hmm yes a vast experience with studies but with one's not of the wizarding world so the house of Ravens not for you ether, only leaving one of the four houses left the house of the cunning Snake's **hehehee** quite fitting for a woman as well as a family of your skills, Better be **SLYTHERIN**!".

All of the wizard's go stone still and quite as a grave except for the one adult male who is clipping silently along with the table of silver and green who are clipping a little louder than the male, soon Elias, Ruth, Silkie, Lindel and i are sitting among the young wizards during their dinner and as the all wizards leave the dinning hall for their beds.

However i notice that the only one's to stay are Dumbledore, a strict looking woman whom smells of cats and the clipping male who is apparently the head of Slytherin house, i ignore both the woman and Dumbledore in favor of saying calmly towards the Slytherin Male "you seem to be the only wizard here with a lick of common sense may i know your name sir?" as the male takes his dark eyes away Silkie who is also looking at him with the same look in her own eyes, it's then that i notice the male is about 30 years old he has shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, he is wearing all black almost like cloak robes and black dress shoes, i am taken out of my thoughts as the male says calmly "my name is Serverus Snape, however until your stay in Slytherin has ended you well call me professor Snape, we shall see about your dormitory rooms in the morning until then come with me".

We leave the cat woman and Dumbledore behind gaping at the fact that they were completely ignored, but we still don't pay them any mind as we follow after Serverus, soon we find ourselves in his room as he says calmly "it has been almost a thousand years since i laat had the pleasure of meeting another youkai so i shall introduce myself once more this time properly, my name is Salazar Slytherin I'm one of the four founders of Hogwarts and i am a okami-tengu youkai, and I'm guessing that you have no idea as to why your here right?".

I nod my head along with the others as Lindel says calmly "no we do not however why should we trust inhuman or not your still a wizard" Salazar grins wolfishly as he says "now now Echo i never said that i was a wizard I'm actually a spy for the mage's seeing as much like Thorn i am a shadow mage so it's easier for me to spy on the wizard's, my title is Gale of the black wind but when it's just us you may call me Gale, now then shal--" Gale is cut off by Silkie as she tackle's him in a hug thus sending both of them onto the floor.

I begin to smell salt as i watch silently with the others as Silkie begins to cry silently as she hits Gale in the chest with her fist and Gale simply takes the hits as he says gently "i know that I'm a fool, but I'm a very lucky one because i got to see you again after all this time, so please beloved don't cry i am not dead but i may be if you keep hitting me" Silkie stops hitting Gales chest instantly making him chuckle fondly as he uses his thumb to wipe away Silkie's tears as they fall.

Elias clears his throat making both Silkie and Gale blush slightly as Elias says calmly "Gale, Silver Lady i do hate to ruin what ever this is, however we do still have much to talk about do we not?" Gale sits up with Silkie sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist as Gale says calmly "yes we do have business to attend to, now then which one of you did the goblet's fire try to take away, but worry i have no intention's of telling those dammed wizard's anything after all this is apparently a family matter seeing as my mate to be is apart of your family in one way or another" i sigh slightly as i say softly "Ruth please come over here for a second" Everyone in the room watches with one emotion or another as Ruth does as he was asked as he makes his way over to where i am sitting down next to Elias.

When Ruth is kneeling down in front of me i gently put my forehead against his as i say in a voice overflowing with magic "who little Grim little one it's time for you to remember that of which was forgotten its time for you to fully wake from your dream of man, sleep and remember little Grim i shall still be here when you wake from your final dream" i lay down Ruth on the floor as cough up a little blood making Gale go get something from his cabinet as i say gently "I'm ao **sorry** Ruth but no matter how **intoxicating** it is for the **abused** like E-3, you and i to **forget** about our dark past's, we shall carry the scars for the rest of our lives and even the one's after, so I'm truly sorry Ruth but it's time for you to reremember who you **were** , it's ti--".

i cough harshly into my hand once again as i pull Ruth's trench coat and shirt away reveilng to everyone that his back and chest are covered in scars of different types from burn marks to wipe and knife, while i hear Lindel gasp, Elias and Gale growl as i say calmly while i trace the long angery scar over Ruth's heart "Ruth died before he even meet Isabell then again in the graveyard after she died in a accident this was the injury that killed him the first time, Ruth was a 5 year old boy with wild black hair green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead along with many many others all over his body, however i can't tell his story so I'm going to help the boy so he can tell you himself" i use some of my power as i wave my black hand over the form of a 5 year old boy that only i can see.

However with some of my power the boy appears next to Ruth's unconscious form making Gale gasp in shock, because the boy is wearing blood stained tattered very large clothes, no shoes on his bleeding feet, blood is still flowing from the injury that killed him however the most shocking thing about the boy is not the lightning scar on his forehead no it's the fact that the boy has black dog ears and a longish black tail much like smaller version's of Ruth's true.

The boy gently pets Ruth's head as he says softly "Ruth I'm sorry that when you wake up you well be forced to keep my haunting memories as your own i-" the boy is cut off by Ruth as he wipes away a ghostly tear as he says calmly "Harry don't cry especially for me, we died a long time ago yet i still live it's me who should be crying for you, and there not just your memories just like the scars on my body aren't just mine, you died and i was born in your ashes however it doesn't matter how or when, we're still the same soul one side a mortal the other a demon, so Harry what do you say to terrorising the wizard's before you fade away" Ruth's only answer is a insane grin from Harry gaining a groan of irritation from Gale as Silkie pets his head in soothing manner, while i take Elias by his hand as i lead him towards the area where the Phoenix child is hidden safely away.

Soon we find ourselves in front of a forest surrounded by mist and darkness with the sounds of many different types of creature's living happily within the forest.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	6. White Grim Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place forbidden forest --time unknown--

\--Chise's pov--

As we enter the clearing in the middle of the forest i see the Phoenix child fly towards me and i hold my arm out for him to land on as i say gently "Hello Child i come for you and i brought my mate as well so that he could meet you" Both the Phoenix child and Elias look at one another with curiosity as Elias says "it is very nice to meet you child but Chise why?!?".

I blush slightly as i say softly "I-i was hoping that we could blood adopt the Phoenix child seeing as I'm unable to hav-" i am cut off by Elias as he pulls me in his arms while he nuzzles me lovingly while he says gently "of course we can blood adopt him in fact we can do so now before we rejoin the others in Gale's room, are you Both ready?" both the Phoenix child and i nod our heads before Elias takes out a silver goblet as he cuts his hand while pouring some of his blood into the cup, then he has both the Phoenix child and i pour some of our own blood then we all drink from the goblet.

Soon Elias is walking towards Gale's room as he carry's me in a bridal style carry while i cradle our sleeping two year old son who is now a mix of both of us, he now takes on a humanoid form with bone white skin and he has mid back length bone white hair, he has a smaller version of his father's horns, a pure white version of my tail and he has crimson Phoenix wings on his back, he is wearing black dress pants, a white shirt with a black trench coat with a pair of crimson Phoenix wings on the back, no shoes on his clawed feet.

However when we arrive back in the room i am pulled out of my thoughts by a scream of joy so i turn my gaze towards Lindel who at the site of a 2 year old child with both Elias's and my own features sleeping in my arms decides to scream in joy and i say gently "Lindel i am happy to introduce you to your grandson" then at my words Lindel looks almost ready to jump up and down as he says happily "how old is he? and what's his name?" i look into Elias's red eyes as we have our own silent exchange before I turn my gaze back towards Lindel as i say gently " he is 2 years old and his name is Sly Ainsworth" Lindel smiles happily as he nods his head.

However Gale is happy to remind us all that we atill have business to attend to as he says calmly "alright now that we're all here i well tell you why your here instead of where you should be, your here because that old wizard is forcing Ruth who was Harry potter before his death to enter in the tri wizard tournament along with his younger brat brother Luka potter the boy who lived, and three others, i need to warn you all now that Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter well try anything to take Ruth away from you when they find out about the fact that Ruth was Harry, now there are three trials the first is that you must take a golden egg away from a nesting mother dragon, the second is that you must reclaim someone precious that Dumbledore well kidnap before he puts that loved one on the bottom of the lake, and the last is that you must enter a ever changing maze make your way towards the senter of the maze then take the goblet thus winning the wizard's stupid tournament of death, however because Ruth and Chise are soul-partners Dumbledore well get them confused for one another in the second task so instead of Ruth's precious person it well be Chise's, and i have a plan as to how we can show these stupid wizards that you shouldn't mess with our kind or our family" everyone including Harry, Silkie and the now awake Sly gain evil smiles on our faces at Gale's plan then soon after that everyone goes to bed to rest for tomorrow.

It's almost 4am in the morning when everyone wakes up and knowing very few people well be awake at this time we head towards the dinning hall with Gale leading the way though this maze of a school as i carry the human form of a still half asleep Sly in my arms while everyone else follows behind enjoying the fact that their are no wizards around at the moment.

I sit at the Slytherin table with Sly in my lap, Elias is on my right Lindel is next to him and Ruth is on my left, while Harry is hidden away in the room some where, Gale sits at the head of the table as Silkie gives the six all of us the homemade breakfast she made in the Hogwarts kitchen not trusting anyone else to feed her mate or family and this is the site that the wizard's see when they walk in the dinning hall for their own breakfast.

Soon Dumbledore appears along with the cat woman, a woman with red hair, a fat woman, a man with glasses and a boy who looks to be the offspring of the second woman and the man with glasses all of them heading towards us, then as soon as they get to our table the man with glasses says mockingly "well well Snape eating with students now and eating very shity looking food at that" Silkie looks ready to kill but Gale takes a hold of her hand as he says coldly "these aren't students they are guests and you just insulted my wife's cooking and you would do well to leave before i let her go so that she can seek revenge upon you Potter" every wizard in the room gasps in both shock and horror at Gale's words but Gale simply ignores them as he places a kiss on Silkie's hand.

However before Potter can open his mouth to speak Dumbledore beats him too it as he says in a very creepy grandfather voice "Now Serverus you need to let these guests be resorted because we can't have Harry Potter in Slytherin house after all his parents have requested a resorting so if you well tel--" Dumbledore is cut off by as the ghostly form of Harry appears behind Ruth as Harry says darkly " **Shut the fuck up** you old goat fucker, after all Dumbledore your the reason why I'm dead it's your fault that Harry James Potter the boy who was abandoned is **DEAD,** nether i nor my older self are going to save your pathetic ass's from the boy who you turned into a monster, **so save yourselves".**

Then before his former family can do anything he begins to sing in a very cold tone.

 **It's time you learned a lesson, it's time that you understand, don't ever count on anybody else in this or any other land.**

 **I once hoped for love to find a place among my kind, but those were the childish wishes of someone who was alive.**

 **Open up your eyes see the world from where i stand, me among the dead, I died by my uncle's hand.**

 **Open up your eyes give up your sweet fantasyland.**

 **It's time to grow up and get wise, come now old ones, open up your eyes.**

 **We all start out the same with simple naive trust, shielded from the many ways that life's not fair or just.**

 **But then there come's a moment a simple truth that you must face, if you depend on others you'll soon find yourself in my place.**

 **And** **as you take that first step upon a path that's all your own, you see it all so clearly the best way to survive is to kill before your killed.**

 **Open up your eyes see the world from where i stand, me among the dead, I died by my uncle's hand.**

 **Open up your eyes and behold the fading light It's time to grow up and get wise, come now old ones, open up your eyes.**

 **Open up your eyes.**

 **Open up your eyes.**

When Harry is done singing and much like Harry is, i see Ruth in his Grim humanoid form except Ruth is the a older version, and i see Ruth use his very long black tail to gently wipe away the tear that falls down Harry's ghostly cheek as Ruth says calmly "Harry i promise you that **we** shall have our revenge one-day, however we both know what needs to be done tonight" Harry nods his head slowly as they both move towards middle of the room.

Then after they're in the middle of the room Ruth and Harry stand in front of one another as they hold out one hand each soon meeting in between them as both Ruth and Harry begin to sing.

 **[Ruth singing]** [Harry singing]

 **Father once said to** m **e.**

M **a** n **y** m **o** o **n** s **a** g **o**.

 **A demon hand will defend.**

 **Mother said one day.**

There is more.

 **That you must know.**

A mortal hand will sustain.

 **T** w **o** h **a** n **d** s **t** o **g** e **t** h **e** r

 **Incomplete** alone

B **a** l **a** n **c** e **a** n **d** U **n** i **o** n

 **A** n **d** t **h** e **g** a **t** e **w** i **l** l **o** p **e** n

 **G** o **m** y **c** h **i** l **d** r **e** n **g** o

 **Go** to **crimson** flames.

 **To** save

 **Our** children

 **A** light **of** memory **remain**

T **w** o **h** a **n** d **s** t **o** g **e** t **h** e **r**.

Incomplete **alone**.

Balance a **n** d **Union**.

And **the** gate **will** open.

 **Go** my **children** go.

 **Go** to **crimson** flames.

 **T** o **s** a **v** e.

 **O** u **r** c **h** i **l** d **r** e **n**.

A **l** i **g** h **t** o **f** m **e** m **o** r **y** r **e** m **a** i **n**.

Almost as soon as they stop singing Harry begins to slowly disappear in wisps of black flames as Ruth looks into the green eyes of his younger self with his red one's as Ruth says gently "say goodbye to mother and father for me alright?, also please watch over Isabel for the both of us because i don't think that i well ever be allowed a final rest so protect her, goodnight Yuris" Harry gives Ruth a tired smile as he says softly "you know that i well protect our Isabel but you need to protect our beloved mistress and love our soon to be mate for the both of us, goodnight Yuris no your not Yuris anymore, Goodnight Ruth" with his final words said Harry disappears completely leaving only Ruth standing in the middle of the room by himself.

I notice that Ruth is deep in thought while he is still in the middle of the room, so i decide to go snap him out of it but as i begin to stand with Sly in my arms, the fat woman says angrily "oh my god just what do you think a girl your age is doing with a child and unmarried, here give me the child and i well raise him for yo--" both Elias and i gain dark looks on our faces as I say calmly "Elias my beloved mate take your son while i deal with this witch" Elias takes Sly carefully into his embrace as he nuzzles his cheek lovingly trying to keep our son calm while i make my way towards the fat woman who now has a hand full of red haired children standing behind her.

When i am a few feet away from the fat woman i feel my green eyes turn crimson with rage as i say coldly "you know for a parent like my adoptive father, my older brother Kar, my husband, and myself a child to call our own is everything, and like my adoptive father before me i shall not only look at Sly as my son but as my student and as my student i shall groom him to surpass me one day so that no matter what Sly decides to become be it to follow in the tentacle-foot steps of my late adoptive father, or follow in the foot steps of his father or that of my own, or to follow his own path, but no matter what he decides to do in life i shall teach him how to get where he needs to be in order to reach his goal, because at the end of the day a parent and a teacher are one in the same to guide, to help, to protect, to teach, to raise, to love is what makes me his mother not you, it's what made my adoptive father my real father instead of my blood father who is far from being my real father ever, and besides do you think that i would let you a woman who **abuses** her large amount of children raise my son no i don't want you any where near my son, I'd sooner let Bitch-Sensei raise my son because she may be a complete Bitch sometimes but at least she would love and protect him from the cruel world that we were forced to grow up in however she would still teach him not just how to survive in it but to thrive in it, and i know for a fact that she would kill for him, unlike you and you have to call yourself a mother".

The fat woman is on the floor crying with all but two of her children red in the face with anger and i didn't even have to lift a finger, my gaze linger's on the two who appear to be twins both of whom give me grins but in their eyes i can see a cry for help i give them a ghost of a nod letting them know that I'll see what i can do, as i turn on my heel to heahead back towards Slytherin table, but before i can get close i find my shoulder in a tight grip as i hear a male voice says angrily "you muggle whore how dare you say those things about my best friends mother I'll just have to teach you that your place is under someone as amazing as our kind in fact i should just kill y--" at the word kill that simple yet beautiful word that gives everyone in E-3 hope and courage, i grab the wrist of the one holding me while at the same time i shift my weight and my body until there is a loud banging sound.

And every wizard in the room can only watch in horror as in the span of that second finds me on top of a boy who must be the boy who won't stay dead with my hunting knife against his throat hard enough to draw blood, while my bloodlust is flowing around the room dangerously as i say in the same razor sharp tone as my father when he was ready to kill "tell me boy how are you going to kill me?" the boy shakes his head quickly as he says "i-i don't know how, why would i have to kill anyone else but Voldemort for the second time" my grin mirrors the mocking grin of my father as i say mockingly "you mean the first time after all you don't have the makings of a fellow killer besides you don't smell of blood nor do you have the same look in your eyes as i do, so here is a free lesson for you to learn, if your going to kill someone make sure that their not a trained assassin" the boy and the wizard's in the room all go pale at my words.

However as i am about to go towards the Slytherin table a cry of pain sounds so i turn my gaze towards the source and i see that Ruth is in his true form with his fangs buried in Dumbledore's hand and the odd stick in it which is pointing towards me but the most interesting thing about this site before my green eyes is the white grim female who is standing in front of me protectivelly with her fangs bared dangerously at Dumbledore.

I feel Elias and the others beside me as Dumbledore says seriously "miss you need to call off your demons so that i can help young Luka off the floor it's--" he is cut off by the white grim as she says dangerously "that was a very stupid move attacking my soon to be mistress and Dumbledore I swear if i hear you say those vile words **it's for the greater good,** I'll bite your face off, so shut up no one here wants to hear you speak anymore then you already have, so go chock on a lemondrop" i almost laugh at the look of the wizard's angery faces but i refrain from doing so as Gale leads Elias, Sly, Silkie and Lindel out of the room and while i follow calmly behind them i say calmly "come here Ruth" i can't call the female grim yet not before we bind ourselves together as familiar and mistress, but it turns out that i don't need to call her yet anyways, because even as Ruth and i walk out of the dinning hall she follows after me all the same.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song open your eyes all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

 **I don't own the song I just made it fit into the story better, but I do think that you all should hear the real original song its awesome :3**

 **oh and so please don't sue me original owner's, I only change the song a little and already did the disclaimer, plus I love your work :3**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song the song of parting all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

Should the name for the white grim female be Shiro-Tama [white-soul] or simply Tame [Soul] let me know in a review or something ;3


	7. Two Tasks And One Karma Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place first task--time 1;43pm--

\--Chise's pov--

I hear the enraged roars of the mother dragons and i walk into the battle ring with Ruth in my shadow and Tama in a pup sized form on my shoulder, the crowd is watching safely from the stands along with Gale, Silkie, Sly and Elisa, i expected a pissed off horn tail mother dragon guarding her nest what i didn't expect was Lindel to be in battle ring glaring hatefully at the chains keeping the mother dragon here.

And Lindel's glare only grows darker as the mother dragon roars again "both of you smell not of wizards but of dragons well you help me by taking my precious eggs with you to your nest and raise them, for i fear that i shall not get the chance to do so myself" it's is not me who speaks but instead Lindel does as he says calmly in both human and dragon language "my name is Lindel and i shall do more than save your eggs i well also save you and all i ask at this moment in time is for you to tell me why your hidding your true form and please give the female over there the false gold egg from your nest".

The mother dragon looks at Lindel with a odd look in her eyes as she says in both human and dragon language much to the shock of wizards "i shall give this vile egg to her but before i do so, my name is Cynder and i must say for a old mage you would make a fantastic final mate for me and a even better father for my eggs as well as future one's, however Lindel can you prove yourself powerful enough to be my mate".

Soon the dragon before us disappears reveilng a large black dragon with emerald-green eyes, a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big black wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. she has two silver bracelets on her two front paws, and a silver choker around her neck and another two silver bracelets on her long bladed tail.

And at the site of Cynder's true form Lindel gains a dark blush yet he still says seriously "well before i prove myself capable lets get those vile chains off of you" Lindel throws a silver dagger towards the cuff thus breaking it with ease then as some of the wizard's start to panic Ruth uses the shadows to go get the false gold egg once the egg is in my grasp Ruth, Tama and i go to the stands where the others are watching to see what happens between the two in the ring.

Soon everyone watches as both Cynder and Lindel bow their head's towards one another as Cynder says seriously "I Cynder terror of the skies former life-mate to the legendary purple dragon Spyro, challenge you to the fight of mate's" and Lindel reply's with the same serious tone as he says "I Echoes song of white flowers mentor to Elias and former mentor to Adolf, caretaker of the dragons accept your challenge" they start to circle one another waiting for the right time to strike and as they do this a blonde slytherin boy says "why are they fighting?" i chuckle slightly at his words gaining his attention as i say calmly "it's not a fight to the death it's a fight to see if Lindel is strong enough to protect Cynder and her eggs from harm, so now they're both waiting for the right time to strike, and it looks like Lindel faked a opening" Lindel has his right side exposed and seeing the opening Cynder attacks with her fangs only to be cut by his dagger on her right cheek, seeing a another opening Cynder uses her long bladed tail to cut Lindel on his left cheek.

Now as a battle of blades begins with both of them gaining hits, i hear the blonde boy say "if it's a battle for protection why are they hurting each other?" i grin like my father as i say "because the battle has been over since the first drop of their blood hit the ground, now their only sparing, and besides after this ends they get to heal one another" the blonde boy opens his mouth to speak again only for Gale to cut him off by saying sharply "Draco stop badgering Chise and watch the sparing match" Draco says nothing as he goes back to watching the sparing match.

However as Cynder and Lindel continue to spar i notice that two wizards are going towards the nest quickly i let out a warning hiss gaining the attention of them both as i point towards the two wizards, when Cynder see's them she roars in rage as she quickly yet carefully crouches over the nest however when Lindel see's them he has his staff in hand while magic flows around him Lindel begins to chant

 **"Snowdrop cold to the touch,**

 **freeze my enemies**

 **just long enough to halt their advance"**

The Wizard's freeze from the waist down keeping them in one place and even with Dumbledore heading down from the stands as Lindel stands in front of the two wizards with his sword pressed against their throat's hard enough to draw blood as he says coldly "hello wizards i kill dragon poachers however for egg thieves like yourselves lets just say that your going to wish that you were dead" however before Lindel can begin chanting again Dumbledore stops him as he says seriously "stop this foolishness at once these two aren't what you think they are they're the dragon keepers now let them g--" Lindel cuts Dumbledore off as he says dangerously "don't try to tell me the ways of the world you dammed brat your about a Millennia to young to be interpreting Cynder or me, so be a good child by going to sit in the corner so that the adults can work" Dumbledore looks even redder then a tomato as both Elias and i chuckle slightly at Lindel's words.

And Dumbledore stays where he is even as Lindel glare at the two wizards while he says darkly "so wbo do you work for the church?, the one cursed to forever walk the earth?, or are you simply free lancers looking to make a pretty penny" when Lindel gains no answers much to the horror of Dumbledore and the other wizards, he uses his free right hand to fully pull out the left eye of both wizards.

And they both scream as Lindel says coldly "i can continue by pulling out your teeth one by one or you can answer my question" one of the wizard's says fearfully "we're free lancers and now that you know well you let us go now?" Lindel gains a predatory smile on his face as he says "now who ever said anything about letting you go" without hesitation or remorse Lindel beheads the two wizards with his sword, then he moves towards Cynder who was watching Lindel the entire time while she was curled up on the nest and as she nuzzles his cheek lovingly he says gently "there is no need to thank me mate i simply did what any other alpha male would have done to protect his family, are the egg unharmed?" Cynder nods her head as she moves her long bladed tail away to let Lindel look over the eggs.

Knowing Cynder and Lindel well need help to escape from the Wizards that well soon start to call out for their blood, i grab onto the piece of solid shadow that takes the form of a crescent moon earring that Iori give to me as a Apology for digging up my precious items he said that the earring works like aa phone only better seeing as it can connect to anyone's mind.

I waste no time as i connect to Iori's mind as i say though the mind link ["Iori i need you to take Lindel, his new mate Cynder and the nest full of dragon eggs to the house, Lindel can explain the reason why after their safely away from my location"] Iori appears as a giant black fox with ten tails, and as he grabs the nest, Cynder and Lindel in his tails he says loud enough for everyone to hear "Crimson i shall do this for free just this once and i well give you wizards some free info as well, do not follow after us once we leave because anyone you send won't come back" Iori disappears along with Lindel, Cynder and the nest leaving the wizard's angery and in the chaos Gale leads us back to the safety of his room.

\--time skip four days later--

\--place second task black lake time 12;00pm--

\--Chise's pov--

I give Elias a kiss on the lips then i nuzzle Sly's cheek as they both watch from the dock along with Silkie, Gale and a normal sized Tama, soon after the whistle blows i dive into the with Ruth in my shadow as i transform into my dragon form.

And as i swim down towards the bottom of the center i notice that three of one's who are also in this death game are looking around the forth as well as the only female is following me towards the bottom. and the farther down we go the more i see her start to look very sick soon she is forced to go to the docks however as a tear falls from her cheek at not being able to save her previous one, i reach the bottom and i see some kind of mermaid's guarding those that Dumbledore has kidnapped for these games.

Soon i smell two familiar scent's one much like the female's own and the other scent is mixed with one that i haven't smelled in pver 10 years, i bare my fangs warning for the mermaids not to follow as i grab onto the female's loved one a young blonde haired girl and i do the same with the 5 year old white haired girl as i swim towards the docks.

I fly out of the water into the sky and i see Silkie holding the crying blonde female as she crys into her chest while Silkie glares at any wizards who try to come near, and carefully i hold out the blonde girl towards the crying female as i purr gently she looks at us and she quickly pulls the other blonde into her arms as she says in French "Gabrielle your alive the water didn't kill you I'm so happy that your safe, thank you Lady Dragon for saving my little sister the only family i have left, however is your little one alright she is shaking" i look towards the young one on my back and i her black eyes filledwith fear so i do the same thing that i do with Sly i lick her cheek once then i nuzzle her as i purr gently.

But a male voice rings out "I'm afraid miss Veela that the young child doesn't belong to the female dragon because she is my daugh--student" i look at the one who said those words and i see two forms, the first one being a tall pitch black creature he has long black horns black deer like ears near his horns, he is wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt with a black vest black dress pants black shoes and his really long thin black tail is twitching slightly as he looks at the girl on my back with his white eyes filled with worry.

I turn my gaze towards the second one a man who looks to be 27 he has a little longer then neck length black crimson tipped hair with two chest length braids on each side of his head in the front over his shoulder restingon his chest, long black horns his black deer like ears are back slightly in irritation he is wearing the same clothes as the first one, his really long thin black tail is still twitching slightly however the two differences between the two forms is the fact that the second one has light tan skin and golden eyes while the first one has black skin and white eyes.

However it's the golden eyes of the second one that make transform into my human form with the girl in my arms as i say "The hand that guided the lives of 29 precious students till this day" the two forms instantly say at the same time "it was tentacles all along" after i he says those words i feel Elias andthe others come beside me as i say gently "It's been a long time student number 01" both of 01's forms say calmly "yes student number 00 it has been a long time since we last met almost twelve years in fact"i see Dumbledore heading towards us so i give Gale a look telling him to deal with the wizard's and without another word i lead the others back to Gale's room.

After i close the door behind everyone i turn my gaze towards 01 and i set the girl onto the floor as i say seriously "Karma you better have a very good explanation as to why you now have two forms much like our late Sensei" but before Karma can say anything the little girl runs up to him as she says ""wow Teacher the nice dragon Lady who saved me can see both your forms just like i can --!" the girl quickly covers her mouth as she turns her now fearful black eyes towards Karma who is now looking at her with wide shocked eyes then he kneels down to look her in the eyes as she says fearfully "I'm sorry that i keep this a secret from you Tescher i under stand if you don't want me to live with you anymor-"Karma cuts her off as he pulls her into a hug as he says gently "Shiva i would never abandon you one of the reasons is because a certain yellow octopus would probably force me to write poem's about tentacles again, the second and most important reason is because i love you like a daughter, and that Shiva is why i well never abandon you come lets get you to sleep".

Karma picks up Shiva then goes into the spare guest room and soon i smell salty tears then i hear a gentle male voice singing.

 **Come stop your crying**

 **It will be alright**

 **Just take my hand**

 **And hold it tight**

 **I will protect you**

 **From all around you**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

 **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm**

 **This bond between us**

 **Can't be broken**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**

 **No matter what they say**

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 **Always**

 **Why can't they understand the way we feel**

 **They just don't trust what they can't explain**

 **I know we're different, but deep inside us**

 **We're not that different at all**

 **And you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **Don't listen to them**

 **'Cause what do they know**

 **We need each other, to have, to hold**

 **They'll see in time, I know**

 **When destiny calls you, you must be strong**

 **I may not be with you**

 **But you got to hold on**

 **They'll see in time, I know**

 **We'll show them together**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Believe me you'll be in my heart**

 **I'll be there from this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**

 **No matter what they say**

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 **Always**

 **Always I'll be with you**

 **I'll be there for you always**

 **Always and always**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **I'll be there**

 **Always**

The scent of tears fades away and Karma comes back into the living room where i am sitting down alone having asked Elias to put Sly to sleep, and as i continue making a snow-cone i hear snickering i turn my gaze towards the source as i say mockingly "i guess that you don't want any i mean after all it is Korosensei's recipe" Karma that ever famous grin of his as he says playfully "now now mini--Sensei no need for you to lose your cool" at the nickname Mini-sensei i say dangerous "shut up Karma or I'll give you homework" both Karma and i start chuckling at the fact that it may have been almost twelve years but we're still as thick as thieves.

And as everyone but Sly and Shiva come into the room, i lean against Karma's back as i say calmly "so have you heard from the others in the last eleven years?" Karma sighs slightly before he says "the last time i heard from everyone was three years after graduation on the third anniversary of Korosensei's death, then two years later i heard from Nagisa, he visited me on one of the rooftops of Italy during one of my jobs and he said that he heard from professor--Bitch that the government no longer knows where ether Kotaro Yanagisawa or Akira Takaoka are, then one week later i was captured by Kotaro and turned into a monster --".

Karma is cut off by me as i slap him in the cheek hard enough to send him to the floor, then with my hair hidding my eyes from view i say in a deadly calm voice "Ruth, Tama watch over Sly and Shiva while i show my blind brother and the others what a true monster is, if anything changes come get me immediately" both of my soul-partners nod their head's knowing full well what i intend to do.

I stand in the center of the room with Elias, Karma, Silkie and Gale near me as i begin to chant.

 **Life Blood Of Crimson Set Fire To The**

 **Eternal** **Crescent Moon As Dark As Night**

 **And Spin The Silver Threads Sewing Reality , Dreams And Memories Together**

 **Until The Line Between Them Blear's Leaving Only One Remaining**

I cough up some blood as silver thread like magic flows around us with a few threads going else where and all of us disappear like we were never there to begin with.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song You'll always be in my heart all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**


	8. Memory Time 2

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown -time unknown-

-Chise's pov-

When we arrive at our destination i see the burnt down ruins of a building and i also see the order looking members of E-3 along our two remaining teachers then out everyone here it's Nagisa who says "I'm not even to try after we've all been though stranger, so why are we all here even though our real bodies haven't moved" i smile a small smile at Nagisa's logic as Elias says curiously "Chise why has the school changed so much since we were last here?" i look into Elias's red eyes as i say "the school in this place is made to be a gateway to my memories the one you saw the first time was a kind memory, however the memory housed inside this time is not at all kind so that's why it's so different because the school changes depending on the memories inside, now then is everyone ready to see what a real monster is?" everyone nods their head's as i lead them into the ruined school.

A bright flash of light appears once again and after it disappears reveilng (a apartment room with a beaten, bloody and unconscious five year old girl with crimson hair on the floor while a adult woman stands over the girl as she yells "your mother was right you should have never been born it's your fault that my husband and I no longer speak to one another and my sons get into fights at school it's all your fault you should have died!" then the mad woman starts kicking the unconscious girl forcing her to vomit up blood.

Some of the female's of E-3 start to cry and i wipe away some of their tears as i say calmly "this beating was nothing compared to the others things at least I'm not conscious for this, so save your tears for tonight now that's something to cry about" no sooner do the words leave my lips does Lindel say angery "What could be worse than being beaten unconscious, and believe me i know because I've been beaten unconscious before in my younger years, so what's worse than that".

I grab onto Elias's arm to stop him from hurting Lindel as i begin to chuckle darkly putting everyone on edge as i say calmly "Just wait until the memory turns into night and then you well see what is worse and I'm sure that you'll be thankful for the fact that your not a female" this time when i finish speaking Bitch-sensei pulls me into her arms as she says seriously "why didn't you tell me or karasuma" i pull my face out of Bitch-ssensei's large breasts as i say calmly "by the time ether of you became teacher's that lesson had already come to a close, you'll see what kind of lesson after this memory ends" i leave Bitch-sensei's arms and i bury my face in Elias's chest and he holds me close as he and everyone else watches the next scene unravel before their eyes.

 **\--WARNING DARKNESS AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!--**

I keep my face in Elias's chest while i close my green eyes and he tightens his hold on me as the silent screams of my younger self fill the room and the others can only watch in horror as my younger self is beaten then raped by her drunken uncle and his friends for the first, after three hours the silent screams stop) and i hear the scene change once again.

 **\--WARNING DARKNESS IS NOW OVER--**

I hear Elias growl in warning to stay away so i turn my gaze towards Lindel who lets his hand fall to his side as he says sorrowfully "Chise child I'm sor-" i put a clawed finger softly against his lips as i say softly "you don't need to apologize for your words earlier you didn't know, and Elias didn't tell you because i asked him not too, he knew about this part of my past because when we had our mating day he saw one of my most precious memories the day that this two years of hell ended".

ElIas goes to stand by karasuma, Bitch-sensei, Cynder, Silkie, Gale and Lindel while i stand tall as i raise my anti-sensei knife in the air while i look towards all of E-3 as i say "even if it's just a memory who wants to see him to hear his voice who here wants to see Korosensei again" everyone of E-3 raises their anti-sensei knives, rifles and guns and it's Ritsu who salute's me as she says "give us your orders General Dragon" i feel Karma and Nagisa take up their spots beside yet slightly behind me as i say with power in my voice "Attention!" all of E-3 snap into formation they salute me with their hands while their weapons are in their hands behind their backs.

Karma and Nagisa are also doing the same while i take one step forward as i say "we are not civilians nor are we Soldiers, no we are assassins so before we go into the memory here are your real world orders, if you have a meeting cancel it if your on a job finish it and if your dying live though it, because there is only one week remaining until the twelfth anniversary of Korosensei's death our most important target, however that's what our enemies want so that they can seek revenge but they seem to have forgotten just who we are, we are the abused, the forgotten, the outsiders, the lost and the broken ones we're the assassination classroom, so we have one week to show our enemies why we're called End-3!" i salute the others before we head towards the school exist to view the final memory of the day.

And as we continue to walk i hear Bitch-sensei say "karasuma you trained these kids so hard that what just happened even after almost twelve years it's still second nature to them" karasuma says calmly "don't sell yourself short ether after all even if Chise didn't notice I'm sure that you did notice that she was switching between language's with each word, nether i nor the octopus could have trained any of them to speak a lifetime worth of language's in the span of a school year and to the point where it's also a weapon and a hidden code" i hear Gale and Lindel growl in irritation but they don't have time to say anything as a flash of light appears.

When the light fades away and (i see the room from the last memory except this time the mad woman is awake while her husband and their two sons are asleep, soon myyounger self comes back however she is soon taken out of the room into the kitchen and the mad woman let's her arm go she says coldly "you little bitch! we take you into our home after your mother kills herself and yet you come back here late I'm just gonna have to teach you your place again aren't i" the mad woman draws her hand back before she sends it flying towards my younger self only for black tentacles to keep her arm in place as they also cover her mouth as a familiar voice says mockingly "Seeing as your trying to attack one of my precious students all of whom I've vowed to protect, that means i can do this" with her mouth covered she can't scream as Korosensei uses his black tentacles to snap her neck killing the mad woman without a drop of blood spilled.

Korosensei looks at the blank face of my younger self as he says "and that Chise is one the more tentacles on approach's for a bloodless assassination do you have any questions?" my younger self nods her head slowly as she says "w-would it be alright if i attempted a assassination on the my fami--on the monster's sons before i try the monster?" Korosensei's black color fades away to a orange with a red circle aa he says gleefully "yes Chise you can because that's the correct answer and the reason for that is a good assassin is able to tell the difference between their real target and a practice target, so are you ready assassinate your first targets?" my younger self nods her head as Korosensei hands her not a anti-sensei knife but a real knife instead.

My younger self uses one of the son's hands to cover his brothers mouth as she cuts though his windpipe, then she does the same thing to the other brother soon after she takes a long piano string from the hallow in the knife handle then she carefully wraps it tightly around the monster's neck and she throws her knife into the air above the monster's left leg the knife hits it's target making the monster wake up suddenly only to chock to death from the piano string.

Korosensei takes the piano string and the knife then he puts them in his robes as he says happily "that was really good for your first assassination and this new found freedom of your's well help you with your assassination next year when you and the class see the rewards of all this year's hard work, now then let's celebrate your first assassination by going to get a snow-cone and then tomorrow after class I'm going to give you a complete medical check up, so then shall we go home now?".

My younger self stays in the same place making Korosensei look back at her and he kneels down to look her in the eyes as he says softly "Chise? what's wrong? don't you like snow-cone's?" she shakes her head while her green eyes begin to water as she says "i-i don't know I've never had one before" Korosensei watches as tears start to fall from her eyes before he says gently "snow-cone's don't make a person cry, so why are you crying aren't you happy with your assassination?" my younger self looks at the floor as she says fearfully "yes i-i am happy b-but now that you've been with me for almost a whole day now that I've killed my family your going to change your mind about keeping me just like my blood father, my mother and everyone else or --".

Korosensei stops her fearful rant by pulling her shaking form into his embrace as he says in a Serious yet gente voice "Oh child i well never change my mind about adopting you I'd sooner tell the entire class the truth about my past, and listen very carefully to me Chise you and the others are assassins and i am your target so by this time next year I'll be dead but in the year that i have left I'll be the best teacher, target and father you and any of the others i can possibly be" he receives no answer from my younger self because she is asleep in his arms.

And he says "you poor pure child i should have let you torture those monster's for what they have done to you, and I'm sorry that you have to kill me next year i know that you don't want to be alone again but we don't have any say in this matter, i can only hope that I'm good enough to be even half the teacher that Aguri was, and I'm so sorry Chise you should have a better father then a world class assassin like me who can't save anyone" the crescent moon shines brightly as Korosensei fly's back to the school) the memory ends with flash of light.

I hear crying and i see all of E-3 crying once again in their own ways both in sadness and happiness however i don't have time to cry because i see Lindel and Gale going towards karasuma who simply stares at them, and the three of them are face to face as Lindel says coldly "how could you simply leave children to kill a trained assassin when that is the duty of a adult" i cut karasuma off before he can say anything as i say calmly "Tell me Lindel, Gale do you pity us because weather you do or do not and no matter what you feel, let me tell you both something very important, That assassin as you call him was wrong he did save someone 29 of them to be exact Korosensei never once abandoned any of us unlike our families, our teachers, and so many others no he instead saved each and every one of us from our abusive families and gave those of us who had no such thing as a family just that a family, and take this from the one who had to kill the only loving parent she has ever known that none of us regret the year that we spent with that assassin, because for the first time someone didn't look us like trash, nobody's, failures, nothing, monsters, no he saw us as students, victims, something, children, precious so the next time you want to pity us don't becaus--".

Elias cuts off my rant himself by kissing me on the lips much to the open shock of E-3, karasuma and Bitch-Sensei, after we part i say mockingly "what never seen a man kiss his wife to silent her ranting" every E-3 male including karasuma glares dangerously at Elias to which he simply smirks as i say "need i remind you all that i may be the youngest of the family but I'm still the top assassin" these words start a chain reaction as all of E-3 and Bitch-sensei start to protest loudly.

And as much as i hate to ruin this moment i have too so i use the stan clipp to shut everyone up as i say seriously "sorry about that everyone and as much as I'm loving this reunion of ours, we need to return to our bodies so that we can prepare for next week, i want everyone to meet me in two days at the forest pool near the school bring both normal and anti-sensei rounds, knives, guns and rifles after this is the sick mind that made both Korosensei and Karma into what are and make sure you have a escape plan as well, I'll see you all in two days".

Soon everyone disappears myself included and open my eyes to i see Ruth looking at me with worry only for the worry to disappear when i give Ruth a warm smile telling silently that everything went well and i feel Ruth nuzzle my cheek as fall asleep in Elias's arms.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	9. Silkie Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Gale's room/house -time 2;39am-

-Chise's pov-

I wake up from a nightmare one that i can't seem to remember and i notice that Elias is looking at me with worry filling his red eyes as he says softly "You were thrashing wildly in your sleep what were you dreaming about Chise?" i shake my head slowly telling my worried mate that i don't remember the dream to which Elias simply nods his head as he carries me into the living where to my pleasant surprise everyone but Shiva and Sly are wake.

After about an hour everyone is sitting down with ether a cup of coffee or a cup of tea in their hand as we talk about our plan of action for leaving behind the wizards and their school however a knock on the door stops our discussion as Gale gets up to see who is knocking on his door at 3 Am in the morning.

Gale opens the door revilng a pained, pale, panicked and blood covered Draco who is tightly holding onto his bleeding right arm, soon after the blood covered 15 year old takes a few steps into the living room he begins to fall towards the ground as he says weakly "uncle Sev I'm afraid" but he can hit the ground Silkie catches him in her embrace, then the most surprising thing happens while she gently wipes away his tears Silkie begins to sing.

Elgara vallas, da'len - **Sun sets, little one**

Melava somniar - **Time to dream**

Mala tara aravas - **Your minds journeys**

Ara ma'desen melar - **But i will hold you here**

Iras ma ghilas, da'len - **Where will you go, little one**

Ara ma'nedan ashir - **Lost to me in sleep?**

Dirthara lothlenan'as - **Seek truth in a forgotten land**

Bal emma mala dir - **Deep with in your heart**

Tel'enfenim, da'len - **Never fear, little one**

Irassal ma ghilas - **Wherever you shall go**

Ma garas mir renan - **Follow my voice**

Ara ma'athlan - **I will call you home**

Ara ma'athlan - **I will call you home**

When the singing ends Draco is looking at Silkie with wide gray eyes as he says carefully "Naneth- **Mother** is it really you?" Silkie smiles warmly as she says gently "yes my da'len- **little one** it is me, now tell us who did this to you so that your Adar- **Father** and i can deal with them" Draco tilts his head to the side in curiosity as he says "is he here can i meet him?" Silkie nods her head as she picks Draco up in a bridal style carry before she walks towards a shocked frozen Gale.

Then when both of them are in front of Gale and the only thing he says in pure surprise is "how?" Silkie smiles a sad smile as she says "i found out that i was pregnant when you were forced to go on this spying mission of yours, and then a week after our son was born the same man who forced you away killed his own grandson on the day that was to be his naming day, i was a broken elf/banshee my mate was far away too far away from me to even feel anything and my child was taken from me, so i did the only thing that i had left to do i killed my father then i left, i wandered around for about two hundred years before i was turned into a Silkie but before i was turned i made a wish, a wish to have a true home as well as both my mate and my child back someday and i know that i was selfish Gale I'm sor--" Silkie is cut off by Gale kissing her gently on the lips.

Soon they break the apart as Gale says calmly "no your wish was not selfish at all so my dearest Silver you have nothing to apologize for nothing!, i should be the one apologizing to both you and our child for not being able to be there for ether of you, can you forgive this foolish shadow mage for what he has done?" Both Silkie and Draco nod their head's slowly.

Gale rolls up the sleeve of Dracos rob reveilng a bleeding black skull/snake mark and Gale's eyes flash crimson as he says "The dark mark I'm guessing that Lucius forced you to follow in his footsteps, Son your mother and i can fix his idiocy but we would need to blood adopt you and because your mother still has elf blood you would be about 10 years old--" Draco cuts Gale off as he says "i don't care about the fact that I'll be a child again so long as i never have to go back to my so called father ever again, so please well you take me with you when you leave the wizarding world?" Both Silkie and Gale nod their head's as Elias and i get the blood adoption ritual ready.

Everyone watches as Draco changes until he is a the size of 8 year old but the age of a 10 year old, he has almost white blue eyes hip length black hair long elf ears and long black wolf's tail, Draco is still wearing his slytherin robes but no shoes on his clawed feet, Silkie holds the sleeping Draco in her arms while Karma goes to get Shiva and i go to get Sly before we all head out to go to breakfast.

I hear a yell of out rage and i see Ruth's former family, Dumbledore and a blonde couple looking at Karma, Silkie and i as we help our children eat their breakfast, Elias strands in front of the slytherin table as he says seriously "to what do we owe this unpleasant visit from all of you this early in the morning?" Dumbledore is of course the first to open his big mouth as he says in that creepy grandfather voice "Harry's family is here to take their son to the wizarding bank to blood adopt him back into their family as a Potter and i am here to ask Serverus if he has seen Draco Malfoy in the last 48 hours his parents are very worried for his well being" Ruth, Gale and a now human Tama go to stand in front of the table beside Elias as Ruth says coldly "I'm not Harry! Harry is dead my name is Ruth and i do not want anything to do with you or your worthless world nor well i save you so leave me and my family alone already!" then Gale says calmly "no i haven't but I did save my son last night" the blonde female looks at Draco who is holding Shiva's left hand while Sly holding her right hand and the blonde female says "D-Draco is really that you?" Shiva's hold on Draco's hand tightens and Sly gives the blonde female a death glare while Silkie walks slowly towards the blonde female with her white/blonde bangs hiding her pink/red eyes from view as Karma, Shiva, Sly, Draco, Elias, Gale, Tama, Ruth and i watch her silent advance.

But when Silkie is standing in front of the blonde female instead of hurting her Silkie shakes her head slowly as she opens her arms only for them to be full from the blonde female crying into her chest while Silkie pets her hair softly as she gives the blonde male a death glare as he says "dear why are you crying into that Freak's chest? when we need to find Draco!" Gale says coldly "i could harm you for calling my wife a freak but i think that I'll let my son have the honor 9f deciding your fate instead" Draco nuzzles Shiva lightly before he walks towards Gale who is near the blonde male.

When Draco is standing beside Gale in front of the blonde male he says seriously "hello Lucius my name is Ace Slytherin and for the murder of Draco I'm here to take you back to hell with me!" Draco now named Ace says this with a sweet smile on his face Gale facepalmes while i give Karma a questioning look to which he holds his hands up in surrender.

while he uses his tail to point at Shiva who is grinning a very Karma like smile and i groan at the fact that Karma may be a incredible father but not only is Shiva still learning all of Karma's skills including his prankster skill set but she is teaching them to Ace and probably Sly as well.

I sigh tiredly in defeat knowing that there is no way to prevent this, so i turn my gaze back towards the four in front of me just in time to watch as the blonde female flys oit of Silkie's arms and towards the blonde male then before Ace can kill his former father the blonde female has her hands wrapped tightly around her mates neck as she forces the both of them to go else where.so she can kill him herself thus leaving behind a very confused dinning hall and my smiling/grinning family behind.

Gale helps Silkie off the floor then he picks Ace up in his arms as they rejoin the family for the rest of the meal as we completely ignore the wizards.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Mir Da'len Somniar all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


	10. Twin Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Great hall -time 7;39pm-

-Chise's pov-

It's only two hours until the maze task and i can't help the feeling that something is about to happen and i was right because the doors are opened by one of the red haired twins, then as he walks past the table i feel something familiar i share a look with Karma as we think the same thing [ **Bloodlust** ] before we grin enjoying the feeling of the young teen's bloodlust as he walks towards the staff table looking pissed.

He glares hatefully at the toad woman as he says dangerously "i told you to stay away from George that i would take the punishments in his place, so tell me why i found my little brother in your office unconscious covered in his own blood!" the bloodlust increases while i say calmly "Karma?" he shakes his head slowly as he says calmly "Chise?" i shake my head slowly then after a few seconds we grin devilishly while we say together "Nagisa" with the hard part now over, i go to get George leaving karma to deal with Fred.

\--Karma's pov--

Chise leaves to go help George and i leave Shiva in Elias's care knowing that he'll keep her safe while i deal with Fred and the toad woman who is starting to look faint due to Fred's bloodlust and soon she does pass out when she see's me appear behind Fred as i say calmly "tell me does your brother have a bloodlust like yours or is he different?" Fred's bloodlust increases even more as he says coldly " **why** should i tell you anything when your just gonna treat us like our own mother does when ever we're home--" he quickly covers his mouth while his eyes widen in horror and fear, at seeing this happen before my white/golden eyes i think to myself bitterly [ **Rule** one of abuse, never say anything to anyone because if they find out it well be much worse later] as i wrap my long tail gently yet firmly around his left wrist before making the now shaking tee **no** child follow me back to the table.

Where i pull him into a my arms and lap as he begins to cry into my chest truly afraid of the consequences from speaking while i simply rock Fred back and forth trying to soothe him as i say gently "shh child it's alright nether you nor your brother well be going back there" he looks at me with doubtful eyes while he says in a hollow voice "how do i know that your not going to do the **same** to my brother or me? **why** should i trust you?" i use my tail to show him a old picture of a 7 year old Chise in a school bathing suit with scars on her body standing in front of a 15 year old shirtless Nagisa with bruises on his neck and knife like scars on his chest standing beside me at the age 16 shirtless with whip llike scars only showing on my upper shoulders, the three of us are smiling while we laugh at something stupid that Terasaka did while Korosensei was taking the photo.

As Fred looks at the picture i say calmly "The girl is the woman who just left to find your brother she's my baby sister, the blue haired boy is our brother as well as the one we have planned to take both of you in as his son's and the red haired boy is me those scars also cover still my whole back even today, and they were given to me by my blood father who blamed me for my mother's death, the three of us along with the rest of our rather large adoptive family were abused by our own relatives, so tell me child do you still believe me to be like your mother look at my daughter and tell me if I've **ever** land a hand/claw on her" Fred looks at Shiva who smiles softly at him knowing that he's in pain.

As he looks at her his eyes begin to fill with a little bit of hope before he looks at me while he shakes his head slowly silently answering my question, soon Chise comes back with a blood covered George in her arms as she walks towards Sly who nods his head at his mother's silent request before he let's a few tears fall onto George healing his wounds almost instantly, then Chise nuzzles Sly lovingly before she brings the unconscious George over to Fred and i as she says calmly in German "so Karma did your twin break down asking you not hurt them anymore thinking that you were there mother because of the color of your hair?" i shake my head slowly as i tell her what happened in Russian and after words she gives Fred a gentle smile as she says in English so he can understand "don't worry nether our brother or anyone in our family well do what your mother did to you or George, and yes Fred your brother told me what happens when your home although he was feverish at the time, however i know for a fact that both of you well be safe with the other part of my family" Fred nods his head before he passes out after using up all of his energy crying.

Seeing as both twins are unconscious Chise and i decide to take them to Gale's room before the wizard's can do anything and the others well follow shortly after words to help Ruth prepare for the final task not that he'll need much help he is a being that normally lives in the shadows similar to the one's in the maze, however just as we begin to leave something unexpected happens something bad the twins mother storms into the dining hall then upon seeing Fred in my arms and George in Chise's arms the mad woman named Molly turns a very bright red as she advance's towards us with the two teenage red heads close behind her.

Chise's hold on George tightens ever so slightly as does my own on Fred as we stand toe to toe with their mother **no** their abuser as she says nastily yet very loudly "Little Girl you and that Monster had better let my prop--Sons go this instant or--" Chise cuts her off as she says in a mocking tone with a dangerous sharpness one that remains me of Korosensei's own tone of voice when he dealt with my blood father "Or what you'll do to me what you did to these **children** , listen and well woman nether i nor my brother well be dealing with you because we're not the one's who are going to raise them, no that falls to the one who is going to actually be able to love these two as his own son's unlike you, oh and here he comes now" a hand holds the door open for Tama then after she is next to me a almost 27 year old male walks naturally yet gracefully into the room.

The man is my height and he has waist length blue hair tied back in a low ponytail by the gold tassel from Korosensei's hat, a 7.62x39mm Russian made rifle bullet earring in his left ear and his Sensei pendant in earring form in his right ear, he is wearing a black suit, a blue dress shirt, black dress shoes and a ankle length black trench coat, and i know that he has more than one weapon on his person even if i can't see any of them, however it's the man's azure blue eyes that tell me he is a predator in the disguise of a almost helpless sheep.

The man only stops to look over the twins as he says calmly "i well give both of them a full medical check up after this is over thank you both for this, however I'm afraid that we'll have to catch up on the details later, i need to have a talk with **Miss** Molly" both Chise and i nod our heads as watch the man walk towards Molly who stupidity watches him make his natural advance seamlessly, and when he is in striking range from his target the man says happily "hello Miss Molly my name is Nagisa" Nagisa smiles a all too familiar smile making Molly and her daughter blush then before anyone can blink an eye Nagisa uses the same skill set that he used to defeat Takaoka the first time except this the knife is pointing the right way thus drawing a thick waterfall of Molly's blood.

And Nagisa's eyes glow beautifully with his bloodlust as he says happily with a deadly under tone "it would be best if you forgot about the twins because if i see you anywhere near my new sons again, the next thing that i to you **won't** be a warning" Molly try's to struggle against Nagisa's hold on her as she says angrily "I'll Kill you!" at the word **Kill** the reaction is instant as Nagisa, China and i unleash our bloodlust together seamlessly while we say together " **Rule Two of E-3,** **if your going to Kill then you had better be prepared for someone to Kill you in return"** Molly soon faints as do a few of the students and staff members then without another word Nagisa lets her go before he walks out with Chise and i along with our little group **no** our little family towards Gale's room to do what we gad planned earlier before all this drama happened.

The twins remaining unconscious during Nagisa's medical check up of them is a good thing because after he finishes Nagisa walks over to a me and vents his anger at his new son's condition and i simply let my brother do so as i begin to spar with him like old times after a hour or so of this Nagisa is calm enough to say something as he says calmly yet seriously"i should have killed that wimwomen when I had my knife against her fucking throat, she has done to terrible things to them both of them and looks like Fred took alot of the damage in George's place however even with those reoccurring actions both of them still have permanent damage and that's not counting what she has done to their mind's, the damage is as follows many many broken bones that have not healed correctly, their both missing one testicle and one eye opposites side's of one another and the trick that they used to hide their real forms has faded away reveilng lots of scarring from knife cuts to burns and Something else that I'm unfamiliar with, i wish that we had found these children sooner much sooner but we were not able to do so, and so i need you both to make me a promise Sister Dragon, Brother Demon if ether of you see Molly again send her to me alive" both Chise and i nod our heads as we say together seriously "we promise on Korosensei's sweet tooth Brother Snake" Nagisa smiles slightly at our promise knowing very well along with the rest of E-3 that a promise made on Korosensei's sweet tooth is a promise that may sound like trash to a outsider but to us it's as trustworthy if not more so then promising on one's life and i watch silently as Nagisa takes the twins to the second guest room while everyone else goes to rest before the maze test and i pull out Korosensei's now/still plain black teacher's hat Nagisa having taken the golden tassel for his own reminder while Chise got the crescent moon tie and the others got pieces of his robes i chuckle slightly at this small realization as i think to myself [what would you do if you were in our shoes **aww who the fuck as i trying to fool** you've been in our shoes 29 times and i was one of them yet after almost twelve years i still need you w-we all do, so you better make some bets, deals or something with Fate, the devil or death himself because you dammed Octopus your students, your children need you **we** need Dad and soon] as i look out at the forever crescent moon from underneath the lake view window of the slytherin founder's living room.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	11. Leaving Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Gale's room -time 8;39pm-

-Ruth's pov-

I nuzzle Chise as i say calmly "none of you can go this time so just wait here i rather not have to save you all from angery wizard's later and besides it's safer for the five pups to stay here" Chise gives me a sad yet knowing smile as she says softly "alright Ruth we'll stay here and wait for you just promise to keep our link open so that i can find you should anything happen" i nod while i send a palse though our link showing Chise that i hope she and the others well be alright and Chise smiles happily at my thoughts as i disappear using shadow travel to reappear in my animagus human form in the starting/waiting area for the final task.

I notice that the Veela female that Chise helped in the second task isn't among those of us who are going into the maze much to my liking however much to my irritation Harry's brother is going into the maze along with the two other males, the potters and Dumbledore walk towards me as Dumbledore says "now where are your friends Harry?" i ignore him in favor of walking towards starting gate then with a loud bang sound the of us who are going into the maze enter the dark foggy passage way with the entrance closing behind us.

The three males leave in search of the prize at the center but i stay where i am knowing exactly where it is due to the fact that I'm a being that lingers in the graveyard's guarding it from grave-robbers from my place in the shadows, i feel two of the remaining males draw near the prize one of them having killed the third already and i travel though the shadows then stay within reaching distance of the glowing blue cup that is the prize.

Luka potter and the boy who is in the yellow badger pack race each other both trying to reach the prize however i use my long black tail having transformed back into my real form to push the badger boy out of the way as Luka and i are taken away by the glowing prize to another place, we land in a place that feels like home and i open my glowing red eyes to see a dark foggy graveyard i wag the tip of my very long black tail ever so slightly in happiness however Luka looks pale and starts to cry pitifully out for the potters and Dumbledore which i find amusing as does another being who starts to laugh at the Potter boy's fear.

Soon the one laughing says calmly yet coldly "aww what's wrong Mr Potter shouldn't you the boy who lived be standing on my father's grave bravely instead of crying for mommy and daddy" i turn my gaze towards the gravestone that reads Riddle the rest of the name being faded away due to time and rain, i turn my gaze towards the one who's father grave this is and i see two forms one a snake like man with red eyes while the other is a young 5 month old black grim pup with red eyes, i tilt my head to the side in curiosity as i say calmly "pup why do you hide in a snake like appearance when you are not one?" Luka cuts the males words off before he can say anything as he says loudly "Harry that's not a puppy thats Voldemort he's nothing but a monster!" the snake man glares hatefully at Luka while the pup whines in fear as he looks fearfully between the grave and Luka.

I use the mind link between Chise and i to have her and the others come here easily as i feel something begin to burn wildly in my chest and i notice that my mate Tama is beside me while she is reacting the same way i am, as we both look at the second form that of the terrified young pup, then not a second after Luka points his wand at the snake and by connection the pup Tsma bites down on his wand and hand while white/black smoke/mist pours from her bloody jaws, as i take up a defensive place in front of the pup as i bare my long sharp fangs growling dangerously while black/white mist/smoke pours from my jaws and also forms around me before curling protectivelly araround the still terrified pup along with my tail and this is the scene that Dumbledore and the wizards arrive in the graveyard to see.

At the site Dumbledore both the snake man and the pup pale before gaining truly horrified looks on their faces but this only makes Tama and i even angrier soon Tama lets Luka's hand go as she dodges a red light that was heading towards her before she lands in front of the snake man mirroring my stance and protective tactic as we growl dangerously at Dumbledore who looks both angery and shocked but before he can say anything in his creepy grandfather voice Chise cuts him off as she looks at the two that Tama and i are protecting while Chise says calmly "for a mated pair of Grims to act like this completely on instinct there is a orphan Grim pup being threatened to the point that the pair have decided that orphan pup is theirs to raise and protect or am i wrong Blue Fire?".

A burst of blue flames reveiles a small being holding a long staff with a flaming blue lantern hanging off the top/end, he is wearing a deep hooded cloak with a light blue rim that only thing about the small being that can be seen is his light blue eyes that hold a wild spark of life in them even as they narrow dangerously at the site of the pup behind me which he can see Cleary see from his place on Chise's head as he says seriously with a certain undertone to his voice "yes you are correct bride of Thorn or is it mate now?, and it would seem that the pup has gained not only a mate but a pup of his own" a tick mark appears on my head at being called a pup once again by blue fire who only laughs happily at my anger.

The laughing stops when blue fire says calmly yet Seriously "now then let's get the pup's new pup fixed right up!" soon blue flames completely cover the snake man and the black pup behind me before the fire starts covering Tama and i as well while i watch along with the others in curiosity as to what well happen next, the flames disappear reveilng a five months old storm gray grim pup with a white tail tip, black tipped ears and red eyes, Tama and i lovingly nuzzle our new blood pup's cheeks as i say gently "come on Grave let's get you home" my son now named Grave yips happily being to young to speak word's like he was once able to when he was the snake man.

However Dumbledore seems to have other plans in mind as he takes a step towards us while he says in the creepy fake grandfather voice "Harry I'm sorry but I'm afraid that i can not allow Voldemort to live" I look at Chise and Blue Fire out of the corner of my right eye and i see them both nod their head's knowing exactly what i intend to do ii leave Tama to watch over Grave while i stand between them and Dumbledore's now drawn elder wand.

I begin to howl at the night sky while power and black/white mist/smoke flows wildly around me, soon howls can be heard all around the graveyard making the wizards become uneasy as six of queen Titania's grims, a brown-tan wolf golden eyed female are lead by a black male grim looking at me with familiar golden eyes, the male stands beside me while he says seriously with a hidden tone of worry "pup what is so serious that you would call me to a wonderful graveyard that unfortunately has a **pest** problem" i grin a dogish grin as i say calmly "So you don't want to help kill Dumbledore for leaving Harry at that hell hole and also for the fact he ia trying to kill your new blood grandpup?" my father's golden eyes turn red as he transforms into his human form that of a 35 year old man with longish wild black hair like his fur and gray eyes as well as the ears and long tail of his true form, he is dressed in black pants no shoes and a long sleeve black shirt the Potters gasp in shock as James Potter says "Sirius? is it really you Padfoot?".

My father sneers at James as he says coldly "you lost the right to call me by ether of those names after all you and Dumbledore are reasons why Harry is dead! --!" my father's words stop as we all watch as Queen Titania gracefully rides towards us while on the back of a unicorn with a few grims trailing behind her and she looks at my father who is now bowing his head as she says "Alpha Orion that's quite enough" my father keeps his head down as he says "yes my Mistress" Titania looks at Elias as she says "Thorn i think that it would be best if you take our sweet Robin else where these wizard's are no longer your concern" Elias nods his head in thanks as he grabs onto Chise and Sly as i grab onto Tama and Grave as Gale does the same with Silver mistress and Ace and last but not least Karma grabs onto Shiva, Nagisa, Fred and George while Blue Fire leaves for parts unknown as we all shadow travel to the house knowing that Titania well take the wizards fate's over herself.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	12. Go Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Japan -time unknown-

-Elisa's pov-

I am in my normal form instead of my human disguise along with Chise, Ruth and Karma with Nagisa close behind us as we go towards the meeting location having left Silver mistress, Gale, Tama, Lindel and Cyber to watch over the house along with the important task of watching over all six children, a teenage dragon and a nest of dragon eggs.

When we arrive i see Chise's classmates and their two remaining teachers near a water source turned into a pool however when they see Karma and i in our natural forms all of them start firing bullets at us, when i am about become a shadow along with Karma to avoid the bullets i taste magic in the air and i see Chise standing in front of me while Ruth is in his true form in front of Karma while Chise has her ataff in front of her with Ruth's tail wrapped around it as she says a spell **"Wind of the Northern sea, bring forth the seed of this shade tree, let it take root in this ground that lays here before me, Rain of the far east, Sun of the west give life to this tree so that it may grow and bring forth new life!"** a large willow tree grows on front of Chise taking the bullets for us and when the bullets stop i can still taste Chise's magic in the air it's so thick and pure, along with something intoxicatingily sweet almost to the point that i am having trouble not taking my mate in this forest in front of her human family.

But as the tree disappears i decide to nuzzle her right cheek while i hold her close against me from behind her before licking her mating gaining a slight moan as well as a chuckle from Chise as she says teasingly "maybe after this is over Ruth should go home without us, because you and i should go find us a nice forest with a river with no humans or anyone else, we haven't had much time to ourselves to do this kind of thing not with everything that happened with those wizards" Chise turns towards me then she moves some of my clothes away from my shoulder before licking my mating gaining a low lustful growl from me as she looks at me with lust filled green eyes while she says lovingly "And i think it may be because of sly's healing skills or something like that but i do believe that i am gonna be going into heat in about a week and a half, we'll have Lindel take Sly with him to the land of dragons then we can find that forest and not have to worry about anyone interrupting us while we have lots and lots of just mated sex and who knows maybe Sly well get a sibling or two".

At this new side of Chise a grin appears on my skeletal lupin skull face as i say loud enough for only those who have heightened hearing can hear me as i say huskily in very old Latin "more little one's would be wonderful and besides _Chise_ I'm sure that i can find quiet a number of different positions for us to try to mate in even while we are in all of our different forms" Chise gives me a hiss of approval before kissing my skeletal lips slightly more heated then normal and we nuzzle one another before standing side by side with our fingers laced together and its Nagisa who breaks the silence as he says curiously "Karma?, Ruth?, Bitch-sensei? why are you three blushing bright red what did Elias say in Latin? and would Korosensei have gotten a pink face with blush along with a nose bleed?" everyone sweat drops at his question.

I notice the three identical devilish smiles on Chise, Karma and Irina's faces as they each grab onto Nagisa who now looks uneasy and it only gets more amusing when Irina says seriously "oh it's nothing to worry about just that Chise and i decided that we teach as well as point out then tell you about all the female parts that'll make any woman your's for life and screaming your name all night" then before Nagisa says anything Karma says seriously "yes they'll handle the female parts then Elias and i are going to teach you how to build up stamina so that'll you'll be able to go from dusk till dawn" then before any one can do or say do anything i decide to join Chise, Karma and their teacher in tormenting Nagisa as i use my thorny vines to make pictures of a line and a round hole while making them move in the movements that one uses when mating while i stand to my full height behind Chise with my glowing red eyes locked on the pale white face of Nagisa as i mirror Chise's devilish smile as best as i can.

Karasuma is happy to ruin the moment by saying sharply "Enough! we can play later we have work to do or am i wrong?" every single pair of eyes turn sharp at his words as i watch once again at the breath taking site of Chise now reminded of why we are here take charge of the others as she takes a single step forward while she says seriously "as much fun as it is to see all of in flesh and blood this time, Karasuma-sensei is right we need to prepare for our **guests** come on people it's Go Time!" Karasuma, Irina and Chise give orders one's that the others follow to the letter as everyone starts preparing for the two insane human male's to arrive.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	13. Chaos Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Japan -time unknown-

-Chise's pov-

Compared to Korosensei's speed the monster that is now Yanagisawa is slower than a snail i see twelve of the others E-3 Assassins take him down quickly while Karma, Nagisa and i fight against Takaoka and his army of 100 men made completely up of his half assed trained followers it takes two hours for us to kill every single one of them.

I see Iori in his beast form as he walks towards me as he says "seeing as no one died well none of you did any ways i think you could use a reward for a job well done" the others look at him confused but i look at him knowing exactly what he means by reward as i say seriously "first you save my life, then Lindel, Cynder as well as their nest of eggs and now you want to reward us by bring Korosensei back to life what is it that you really want from me and mine for you to be so **kind and giving**?" my words gain gasps from the wgole of E-3, growls from both Elias and Ruth and a dark chuckle from Iori himself.

Iori takes a step towards me and i stay exactly where i am knowing that i move he'll kill me without a second thought and I've known he would from the very beginning it's why I've never moved in his presence ever i can sense it he is just as powerful if not more so then Korosensei and all our enemies put together he is the kind of assassin that lives in chaos and loves to make massive amounts of it, Iori may have given me and my family his last name and put us into his clan as none active members but he won't hesitant to kill every single living creature on this planet in the most violent manner before putting them back together like he never killed them in the first place because that is what he is a being of complete and utter chaos.

Iori's clawed hand resting on my throat gently begins out of my thoughts immediately as he says proudly yet smugly "Kind and Giving? if those words bad come out of any of the E-3 Assassin's mouth's besides your own mouth Chise i would have thought that they actually believed me to be kind and giving" he leans his face closer to mine to the point where our noses tips are touching while he still has my throat gently in his hold a silent order not to makemake any sudden movements and a threat that promises my death should i fail to follow that commend as Iori says coldly yet proudly "you however have known from the very beginning exactly what kind of man i am and yet you accepted my deal anyways even while knowing that i couldn't give a fuck and a half about any living thing on this planet beside my mate, but then again that is exactly the reason why i decided to save you from your fate **Sleigh Beggy,** because you knew that i don't give anything up for free it's all about **Equivalent Exchange** and in return for the favors I've done for you already and the final reward of bringing Korosensei back to life, i need you to help me in return you have one hour to decide on your answer here is the file containing all of the info for the mission" he disappears entirely leaving exactly what he intended to leave behind nothing but chaos.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	14. Answer Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Japan -time 4:42pm-

-Chise's pov-

Elias runs his tongue across my throat healing any damage that Iori may have done just two minutes ago and gaining a small moan from me at the feeling of movement some of the males of my human family look uncomfortable while some of the females blush at the sound and i give them all a smirk as i nuzzle my mates lupus skeleton cheek before we sit side by side on the ground as i glare at the white file in front of me on the ground and when i don't do anything Bitch-sensei as well as some of the others yell together "open the file already!" i turn my now crimson bloodlust filled glare towards them as i say seriously "if you want to die then by all means please open the file" all of the humans but Karasuma-sensei takes a step back no he tales a single step forward as he says "why don't you open the mission file you were given Chise" i roll my still crimson eyes a i say "lets see because i have plans later on that don't include dying!" a evil laugh stops anyone else from talking as we all watch in horror as a completely insane takaoka rises from the large amount of dead bodles of his own men with a hunting knife in his hand while he smiles madly however before he or any of us can do anything two bright green lights hit him in the back while i hear two familiar voices yell together "Avada Kedavra!" Takaoka falls to the ground dead.

Fred and George do a victory dance of sorts however they stop frozen in place and the large sea of family members part of Nagisa who's eyes are hidden behind his hair as he walks towards the twins with the same aura Korosensei had the only time that he ever raised a tentacle to us when we did something that could not stand for and both Karma and Elisa hold my arms when i take a step forward ready to stop Nagisa but all i can do is watch along with the others, as Fred pushes George behind him as Nagisa walks towards them then when Nagisa is in of Fred who releases his bloodlust as he says dangerously "leave George alone he had nothing to do with this it was my idea ,so i well take both Georges punishment and my own alone, don't lay a hand on my brother" i smell salt but the nether of the twins are crying no i see clear drops of water falling from under Nagisa's shadowed eyes and he does something that shocks everyone.

He pulls the twins into his embrace while he lowers the three of them onto the ground as he says gently "when i heard your voices on the battlefield **this** battlefield do you know how terrified i became? i was afraid of losing both of you to that insane man Takaoka he could have **would** have killed you both without blinking an eye and had you two not been very **very** lucky with your aim of the killing curse and he had killed you Takaoka would not have been getting mercy from me a third time not after killing my new sons" the others gasp in shock at Nagisa's words Karma, Ruth, Elias and i all grin-smirk and the twins start to shake in Nagisa's arms as George says uneasily "s-so no pu-punishment?" my brother shakes his blue haired head as he says gently "Never" this one word breaks the barrier that has held the twins up for so long and they both start to cry inti their new father's chest showing everyone just how young these two really are both in mind and in body and Nagisa simply rocks them back and forth while he whispers sweet nothings into his now 12 year old sons ears trying to calm them both down, apparently they de-aged to their mental age due to their magic deciding that their new parent is safe and well love their wielders so it forced the twins into a age that reflects their mind and hearts perfectly.

Its a hour later when Iori returns in his youkai-human form and upon seeing the unopened file in front of me on the ground he smirks as he says "good girl you knew what that file really was and refused to open it or let others do so and by doing so you've kept your lives as well as past my test, now then this is a recue mission your target is one of the heavily guarded on this whole planet" i don't move back or forward i simply tilt my head to the side in curiosity as i say mockingly "alright answer me this and i well break into the deepest level of the Vindice prison **again** without killing anyone **this time** " Iori left ear twitches slightly telling me silently to ask my question i look into his duel colored eyes with my green eyes as a fanged smile appears on my face as i say "why cant you the worlds strongest Night save your own Sky-mate from a large amount of night flame user's hmm?".

Before Elias or the others can do anything i am on my back with Iori straddling my middle my throat held tight in his clawed right hand while both my clawed hands are pinned above my head by my wrist's held very tightly by his clawed left hand his duel colored eyes are completely hidden from my view by his black hair his long fangs bared in anger as he says "Don't you think I've tried? I've been trying for ten fucking years now! but their using my mate's sky flames against me as a barrier that i can nether break nor enter, so its up to you now Chise" i feel Iori's night flames all around the two of us as he kiss's me full on the lips and i taste his blood as we disappear from japen completely.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	15. Mission Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Italy -time 6:34pm-

-Chise's pov-

Iori breaks the blood filled kiss then he helps me off the ground as he says "the blood i just gave you should give you enough power to against the Vindice boss himself, don't worry weather you live or die i shall take you back to your mate then i am running to some place where he cannot follow me" i roll my eyes as i walk towards the secret door that few remember as i say calmly "you should have thought about my mates rage when you gave me blood though a kiss if i die tell him that it isn't goodbye" he nods his head before disappearing not wanting to blow my cover by being seen as i put on one of the spare uniforms from a guard's room as i had towards the lowest level of the prison.

I see two guard's standing in front of the door the lowest level the one on the right says curiously "sorry short stuff no one gets though boss's orders" i use my most powerful weapon my bloodlust as i let it pour of me while i give both guards a death glare that is only made more terrifying by the black gray ribbon wrapped top hat that over shadows my bloodlust filled eyes making them glow a earie green color as i say coldly "you new recruits are nothing but weak vermin now step aside, i am under direct orders from the warden to integrate the prisoner until confession of crime is given, unless you two vermin wish to inform the warden as to why i your superior am unable to do as ordered by my guests little one's, because i know the warden kills any and all vermin who question his orders" the reaction is beautiful they look at me with such fear as they open the gate for as the one on the left says "Ma'am we were not informed of you coming here today thank you for the kind words" i roll my eyes as i walk down the dark stair case.

I watch with a understanding look in my eyes as the pure white nine tailed white blue ringed eyed female kitsune who is Iori's mate opens her eyes slowly looking at me pained as her sky flames are taken from her by force as she floats in the water like cage that holds her here, i quick tap on the glass with my clawed pointer finger shatters the glass but that's only because i know how to break this kind of cage that are used for only the worst of prisoners Iori is now able to teleport into the room and i watch with soft eyes as he takes his shaking mate into his arms before he looks at me silently wanting to know if i wish to get out the easy way or the hard way, the sound of all to familiar chains coming towards me make shake my head choosing the hard way knowing that Iori well still take me back to Elias after this is over.

The man standing in front of me haven't change since the last time i was here he has black hair is wild reaches to his mid back and a black top-hat with stone gray ribbons going around the base of the hat, a stone gray dress shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat with chains and black chains still on his neck, ankles, and wrists he has a clear pacifier hanging on the black chain around his neck and he looks into my bloodlust filled green eyes with his pitch black eyes.

Night flames begin pouring off of him as he says calmly "now those are eyes i haven't seen in many years so tell me heir of Death assassin are you aware that you just helped a monster a thousand times then the devil escape" i throw the uniform off reviling the real me to the powerful man in front of me as i say "i am well aware of just what those two could do with a single sneeze to this whole planet, but you Bermuda you don't seem surprised that Iori had me take this mission solo" Bermuda rolls his eyes as i let him hold my chin in his right hand making me look into his eyes as he says "you've grown into a assassin that death would be proud you didn't even kill any of my family members this time although the two guarding the gate seem to be more afraid of you then they are of me i think you broke them Chise" i grin at him using my name.

And i press the knife in my right hand to his left lung as i say purring "shall we continue were we left off years ago" his black eyes fill with bloodlust as he wordlessly throws me into the wall with his chains making me cough up the blood Iori gave me not that i ever needed it in the first place i push off the wall then when i am range i use my knife to try to hit Bermuda who dodges as i say "your aura is so much like my mates own it is very interesting" i land two hits cutting his mid left arm at the same he kicks me away from him in the stomach i roll a few feet away.

Cold eyes look at me as i get up ready to keep going even as he says harshly "what did that monster promise you Chise" a very mocking smile appears on my face as i say "you know damm well the only thing I'd would take as payment from someone as limitless as Iori" his eyes widen in shock as he takes a step back while he says in disbelief "so he is going to be brought back from the dead" i nod my head happily as we take towards one another for one final attack ending in a draw with chains wrapped around my neck ready to snap it like a stick and my razor sharp knife pressed hard against Bermuda's throat ready to make him chock on his own blood.

I feel arms pull me close as night flames flow wildly around us as we reappear in japan in front of everyone, Bermuda looks at Elias in curiosity as he says bluntly "you married the Thorn mage i do not approve and nether would Death" a tick mark appearson my head as i say pissed off "old man do you think that i give a flying fuck about your approval when it comes to the man who i love and have a son with" he bristles at my words as he looks at me shocked while he says "son!? oh god you mean to tell me that i am a great grandfather fuck this shit i am going home".

I grab onto his sleeve as i say softly "you aren't going to stay to see dad?" he shakes his head slowly as he begins to disappear as he says calmly yet sadly "no Chise i am not however due inform my idiot son that he is completely grounded for dieing and to bring his wife with him so that i can finally meet her because if i know that monster he won't repay you with some half assed reward, don't trust that monster more than adequately needed he well kill you all without remorse".

Bermuda looks at me worried when i say "believe me i know all to well how dangerous Iori is to my family and myself however--" Iori appears in front of everyone and Bermuda glares hatefully at him making him smile darkly as he says "our game of patience has ended with me as the victor and Kuu now at home free and all i had to do was wait trn years before saving Chise's life" questioning black eyes turn towards me only for me to shake my head refuseing to tell him anything about my first dealing with Iori and i watch with sadness as my grandfather disappears from Japan going back to Italy.

I turn my cold gaze towards Iori who is smirking at me as he says "your mission is complete now it is time for your reward" the others cheer happily but Elias, Ruth, Karma, Nagisa, Irina, Karasuma and i don't cheer because we know deep down that Iori may be very happy with the results but all of us are still being tested by him and i wonder how much longer his test well last but the moment his smirk widens ever so slightly i know that he won't ever stop testing us.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	16. Reward Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place japan -time 8:41pm-

-Chise's pov-

I hand Iori the crescent moon tie knowing that it well be important for this to work then i stand between Elias and Ruth both of them holding onto my clawed hands as everyone watches as Iori begins to chant in a language i don't know while both the tie and him glow then a large whirlwind of black flower petals Iori returns the tie to me before leaving looking very tired, then the whirlwind faded away relieving a 27 year old man with black hair and black eyes wearing a black suit, black dress shoes handing the hand of a 25 year old woman with black hair with bangs that go past her brown eyes wearing pale orange sleeveless shirt light gray pants and no shoes, tears go down my cheeks as i take a slow step one after another towards the man who is now looking me curiously.

Then i decide this is taking to damm long so i run towards him before hug tickling him to the ground then much to the surprise of everyone but Ruth and Elias i start crying into his chest as i say weakly "papa I'm sorry!" he chuckles ever so slightly as he wraps his arms around my shaking form while he says gently "silly child I'm the one who should be apologizing I'm so sorry Chise you and the others were forced to kill me, I'm sorry i left you alone in the world and even more so i am sorry i never got the chance to see you or the others grow up into adults like a normal father would have been able too, so as a i am sorry gift how about i make snow cones" i look my father in the eyes as i say with my poker face "snow cone? what's that?" he starts freaking out ranting about me forgetting about the first sweat i had as a child only for his rant to end when i fall off of him laughing onto the ground.

A tick mark appears on his face-head as he glares at me while he says in mock anger "i see you've become more free in your nature little brat, however you mustn't joke about snow cones my little heir or i wont teach you my final skill" my eyes sharpen as i stand up looking at my father with nothing but bloodlust filled green eyes while it pour off me in waves, he stands up looking me in the eyes with bloodlust filled eyes as he lets his bloodlust pour off of him as we stand toe to toe both of us saying nothing even as some of E-3 is forced to their knees from our combined bloodlust, Karasuma grabs my left wrist trying to stop my bloodlust only for me to flip him onto his back with a knife pressed against his throat while i hear my father hmm in thought as he says evenly "i see you still don't like adult men touching you in any way no matter whom they may be" as if to prove my father wrong or just to piss him off.

Elias grabs me in his arms before kissing me on the lips with his skeletal ones our tongues battle for dominance as my father gaps at us openly his eyes wide with shock as he says "what the fuck? someone please tell me this is a bad dream and that my youngest daughter isn't kissing someone!" he scream in horror when Elisa white gloved hands begin to move touching my mid back, my butt, and the base of my tail making me moan as i use my hand to pull head down farther deepening the kiss while my other hand holds onto his coat tightly, i see him begin to advance towards us only for Aguri to put a hand on his arm while she says "Koro you well not pull them apart and you well give your blessing to both of them and if you disobey me your wife you wont like what happens next" the look of fear on his face makes me smirk into the kiss that Elisa and i are still sharing as i watch my father suck up to his wife only for the both of them to end up on the ground when all of E-3 finally snaps out of their shock having just realized the two people in front of them are Korosensei and Aguri-Sensei.

i watch watch Elisa and Ruth as my older brother and older sisters all cry like children instead of the adults that they are all now but i smile gently happy that my family is back in my life however i see a frantic Tama running towards me and i close the distance between as she says panicked "Chise a human male claiming to be your father" everyone looks serious at the mention of my blood father as i look Tama in the eyes as i say "what happened what's wrong" she has tears forming in her eyes as she looks at me in shame while she says sorrowfully "he had his men knock all of us out and when we wake up Sly was gone and we cant find him anywhere" i fall to my knees not able to keep standing and Elisa is in his true form while he growls dangerously as he holds me close to his chest while i let out heart breaking cry's of sorrow, anger and pain, my brother Karma and Nagisa are near us in a instant knowing why both of us reacting this why both of them look murderous as does Ruth as smoke pours off him in large amounts.

My mate tightens his hold on me when i feel my green eyes turn red with rage as i say emotionlessly "Elisa i want Sly back i want our baby back in my arms and away from that bastard i don't care who or how many i have to kill, i want my precious baby back dammit!" he makes me look into red eyes glowing with pure rage as he says "and he well be back in them, this is something i promise you Chise that human wont live to see another day when we find him, i am sorry my love this is my fault i never thought of a human as a threat so i never put any wards around the house to keep them out of the house when uninvited that is something i well be correcting the moment Sly is safe at home, when we find that vile human he well wish and plead for a quick death by the time i am finished with him, no one threatens my family can you stand Chise?" i shake my head and Elisa has me in a bridal style carry as he stands up.

I see the four teachers of E-3 walk towards only for my brothers to get in front of us both of knowing what's going on but with a shake of my head they move aside then papa and mama stand in front of us as papa says "so then Yuuki Hatori thinks that he can get away with kidnapping my grandson does he? well Yuuki is about to have quite the rude awakening when Death breaks down his god dammed in with a army of assassins behind him along with two pissed off parents, Chise, Elisa this is your son so how do you two want to go about this mission?" we share a look similar to the one we shared when meeting the first deal with Iori to save my life.

The ice cold predatory smile on my face makes some of E-3 take a few steps back in fear as i look at my family while i say proudly "Assassination Classroom style of course" the others arise their weapons and fists as they cheer-yell in pride at my answer and i grin as a plan begins to form one that makes the plan we had on the island recuse mission seem like child's play.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	17. Plan Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place japan -time 1:11am-

-Chise's pov-

With the info that Ritsu and papa gave me about the bastard who kidnapped my son i use this info to farther my plan and now i stand beside Elias as i look at my whole assassin family and i take a breath before i say calmly "today we strike Hatori ink a underworld business owned and lead by Yuuki Hatori the man sired me and sole my son from his own bed, many pro's from our world stay at the hotel that is located in the building we know four of them very well indeed they have agreed to help us mostly due to a good number of you being a student of one of the four of them, they well be acting as guards for Yuuki in place of his thugs there are five levels he is located at the top that is where his town house is located and is where he is holding my son, their are a total of 200 armed thugs on each level leading up to the town house, and in light of this fact Ritsu and Bitch-sensei have made all of us out to be a visiting mafia family from Russia by the name of The End Family looking to form a alliance with Hatori ink Yuuki has agreed to meet with us in his home at 6:00am sharp to talk, now all we must do is not give ourselves away, we have two hours to look the part and act even better then the real thing" everyone quickly gets to work we have a lot to do in the span of two hours.

The two men guarding the front door to the building flinch when i glare at them as i le my whole family into the building Karma, Elias and i in human disguises and i am the picture of a natural born mafia boss as i keep my face blank with my eyes steady while taking in every detail as we head up to the fifth floor passing a few mafia family's on the way up Vongola included which to my surprise the tenth boss Tsuna decides to join us on our way to the meeting but it is the knowing look in his orange eyes that tell me he knows we are not mafia, and yet this 14 year old boy still offers his arm to me acting very much like a gentleman which i take nodding my head in thanks to the young man while our family's blend together seamlessly as we lead them silently.

When we arrive at the door to the town house Tsuna looks at his Storm and Rain as he says seriously "Hayato, Takeshi guard the door if any of Hatori's thugs try to enter this room stop by any means you find needed" they nod their heads before doing as their boss order's and they guard the door as the rest of us are let inside by Lovro i see Grip, Smog and Gastro near a man with black hair and gray eyes he is wearing a black business suit while he sits cross leg in a chair however my eyes are locked the blood stained red feathers that are in a pile the mans feet, Yuuki notices my gaze as he says "Miss End you needn't worry over these silly feathers at my feet their a gift for my daughter when she visits me, oh i see that the young Vongola helped you get here safely my thanks young man perhaps miss End well shall her thanks to you this evening -" when he sees tears going down my cheeks as i continue to look at the feathers Tsuna points a gun at Yuuki's head as he says coldly "what have you done to upset this woman to the point of tears!".

The smile that appears on Yuuki's face is sickening as he all but purrs "nothing at all the only thing I've done is flip the wings off of something that my daughter holds dear I've done nothing to Miss End" i let Tsuna's arm go as i walk towards the sick bastard sitting before and i have his throat in my now clawed hand as i say coldly "you sick fucking bastard he's just a child! and you flipped my sons wings off death is much too good for the likes you fucking scum, now tell me where the hell my baby is!" Tsuna has his gun pressed against Yuuki's head while Elias trades places with me holding his throat tightly in his clawed hand while i follow my noise to the back room where i almost throw up at the site of my son who is covered in his blood and tears his wings have been ripped off his back and i waste no time as i run back to the others with my unconscious son bleeding heavily in my arms.

The only person who doesn't look completely and utterly pissed off is Yuuki who looks smug at what he has done to my son some of the girls are crying along with mama as i leave Sly with papa while i walk towards Yuuki with every single bit of my bloodlust pouring off my shaking form to the point it makes both Tsuna and Elias back away from my prey both choosing to stand behind me instead as i dig my claws into his cheeks making him scream in pain while i say harshly "you ripped Sly's wings off i was right death is to fucking good for you I'm going to break every bone in your fucking body, then i am going to cut off your cock and both balls before forcing them down your throat, and as for the other things i have planned for you now well lets just say you'll have to wait to find out, oh yes now that i think about it my dear mate needs to have some fun as well, and because i am no longer going to share in your torture i guess that means he gets all of your thugs along with any of those who want to join in the fun, you fucked with wrong family" Elias, Karma, Nagisa, Bitch-sensei, Grip, Smog, Gastro, Lovro and a good amount of my family, even Tsuna's cloud and mist go on a rampage though the building while i start my own fun with bastard who hurt Sly.

I hold my crying son in my arms as the worlds greatest hitman Reborn uses his sun flames to heal Sly's wounds as best as he can and this is the site Elias and the others return too, Sly upon seeing his father in his true form reaches out to him wanting to held by his father Elias's red eyes glow happily at seeing Sly has no fear of his true form so he gently takes our son into his arms before sitting on the blood soaked floor so that Reborn can keep healing Sly, Reborn keeps his eyes on his work as he says calmly "Elias your a very lucky man to have such a terrifying and beautiful wife such as Chise the things she did to that sick bastard were awe inspiring and if she wasn't already married i would be courting her myself" i blush slightly at the fact Reborn would've courted had i not been happily mated already as i give the man a small smile as i say "if you had asked me to court you about three years ago i more then likely would have said yes i am well aware of who you in our world just as i know you to be a kind man to those you whom you care for, however as you said i am married to a man whom i wouldn't be live without and i have a child as well as two family's whom i care for very much, so how about we be friends instead i don't have many of those and besides i get the feeling you already have a woman whom you wish to marry" Reborn smirks at me as he nods his head calmly telling me we can be friend without words.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	18. Over Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

TAMB-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to TAMB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *) ["Ruth and Chise mind-link"]

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Nanimori -time 6:35pm-

-Chise's pov-

Its been three days and Tsuna invited my family to stay with them at one his mother's house and the moment i meet Nana i look at Tsuna as i say calmly "i would take Nana home with me to meet Silkie however i wont take Nana away from Reborn like that" the boy looks at me curiously to which i sigh at his dense nature as i say "Tsuna look at the way they react around one another for a moment" if he see's what i do Tsuna should see a very dangerous man keeping the kind woman he wants to be his wife safe by pointing his gun at her ex-husbands head every time said man try's to get any where near Nana.

I smirk at Tsuna when he takes a sharp breath and i know instantly that he can see that his teacher is in love with his mother and i turn to look at the boy as i say gently "so you see it too now Tsuna, tell me would Reborn make a worse father to then that idiot over there did" he shakes his head slowly and i smile slightly as i push him towards the three adults as i say in his ear proudly "then go help your father with the blonde idiot Tsuna" i watch with a grin as Tsuna stands between Reborn's loaded gun and the idiot knowing the older man wont shot him while Tsuna glares hatefully at his sire while he grabs him by the front of his suit before dragging him out of the house and throwing him out the front door before locking the door and every window in the house.

Its three days after this when its finally time to go home and i smile at the new family of three in front me as i crushed by lots and lots of hugs from my whole family which i get annoyed by at some point so i use my bloodlust on them to force them to let me go, and then i almost laugh when i see Sly and Ace refusing to give Shiva to Karma who wants to go home but every time he try's to separate the three children one of the boys growl though bared fangs with Shiva try's to do with her human teeth but it only makes the scene even cuter then it already is and i have to bury my face in Elias's chest to keep from laughing and to my joy Ritsu takes a picture of the four of them.

Its soon after Nagisa and the twins leave for Russia when Silkie and Gale walk out Tsuna's house having just got done talking to Reborn and Nana its then that Shiva says tearfully "father i don't want to leave Ace or Sly there mine" the boys grin fanged smiles at the white hared girls words while Karma looks like he is going to have a heart attack and he faints when both Sly and Ace bite one of side of Shiva's neck-shoulder leaving a mating mark behind then mush to the other adults shock she bites them both in return making Karma who had just waken up faint again from pure shock, and i kick my brother wake just in time for him to be able to hear the boy say together softly "Shiva it is alright you and uncle Karma can go home and we wont really be apart because your our mate and the three of us share a mind link now we love you Shiva" Shiva hugs them both close as she says "i love you both too ill make father take me to your house to visit soon I'm going to miss you Sly, Ace" they hug Shiva close before kissing her cheek softly before Ace goes to Gale and Sly goes to Elias as they watch Shiva go to Karma who still looks faint as he shadow travels home.

When we all get home i see my papa and mama getting dragged away by my grandfather by his chains having just found the two of them Elias goes to say goodbye to Lindel who is going back to the land of dragons with his new mate a nest of eggs and a healthy teenage dragon who nuzzles me goodbye before following after Lindel, the boys are playing outside along with Grave while Silkie goes to make dinner form a few recipes that she and Nana traded earlier, Gale goes to make some potions and i lean against Elias as we sit under a tall tree and i think to myself [its finally over all the bull shit is over, now we can all get on with our lives, and i couldn't be happier to be home knowing my very large family is finally safe] Elias growls softly while he wraps a arm around my waist as i feel myself fall asleep enjoying the peace and safety of being home with my family.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

I really had a lot of fun writing this story and thank you to everyone who has made it to this point.

To the end of the story :3


End file.
